


I Never Told You What I Do For a Living

by Melis



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, F/M, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 25,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis/pseuds/Melis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revenge era frerard vampire fanfic.<br/>Alexandra's in the wrong place at the wrong time. When she gets attacked in an alleyway, a mysterious figure saves her and brings her back to his hotel. Shoulder length black hair..red tie..she soon discovers his name's Gee. After seeing him bite Frank, this vampire's out for blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this old fanfic ages ago, back in 2013 when I had writer's block. A lot of people seemed to enjoy this little MCR fanfic, so I hope you guys like it too :) I could probably rewrite it 100x better because it's a little shitty as I wrote it like 3 years ago and was a babeh, but ah, oh well. Enjoy!

What am I doing here? I should be at home, but I’m about to go through a dark alleyway in New Jersey at 10. I sighed quietly, another smart move. 

I wish my friends Angel, Selena, and Violet were here. We always went through this alleyway together. Actually, wait, no, it wouldn’t make much of a difference. I guess it only did when we all were going home from a party. Angel, Selena and Violet had these buff boyfriends that’d come with us, so nobody in the alleyway would really bother to start a commotion.

I took a deep breath, I rather take the other way home but I don’t feel like walking in the dark for two hours. All I need to do is go straight and take a right, then a block down is my hotel. My friends and I all lived in this apartment, but since they’re gone on a vacation to France, I didn’t really feel like staying in a huge apartment myself, so I got myself a hotel room instead.

I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Anything could happen in this alleyway. I'm probably gonna regret this. 

I quickly looked around a spotted a handful of girls and a group of guys. Maybe if I move fast enough, none of them will even notice I’m there.

I focused on the end of the alleyway rather than the people there, I gotta get out of here as fast as I can. My black heeled boots hit the moist cobblestone ground as I began walking faster and faster. I glanced around to see some of the girls look at me and whisper to each other, the guys spotted me too. As I was walking, I noticed a black figure at the end of the alleyway. The figure had one foot against the wall and one on the ground.

“Hey pretty lady!” I heard a guy call from behind.

“Where you going baby?!”

One of them whistled, “mmm, mmm! She’s looking so fine!” I heard footsteps behind me. Oh God, they’re following me aren’t they?

“Come on baby, don’t go!” One shouted.

Even the figure at the end of the alleyway looked over to see what was going on. I stepped dead in my tracks and took a deep breath. I can do this.

“Oh, she stopped! Is she coming back?”

I closed my eyes for just a second.

SLAM!

I didn't even know what happened when I hit the ground face first. My legs hurt like hell, they were throbbing in pain. I weakly opened my eyes and looked up to see the group of guys in front of me, one of the guys in the front had a crowbar in his hand. I gritted my teeth in pain, that idiot hit me. I felt like my legs were gonna rip off, I never felt pain like this before. I probably won’t even be able to get up!

“That’s right,” one of them smirked.

“If I were you, I would stay still,” a guy kneeled over and snatched my bag from my shoulder and began rummaging through it.

“If I were you, I’d leave that,” I say through gritted teeth.

“I don’t wanna hurt you lady, but I will if I have to,” he took out a couple dollar bills.

“I’m sure a girl like you could hook up, hmm?” He put his hand on my arm.

“Don’t touch me,” I growled.

“What’s a girl like you doing out here at this hour of night anyways?” The guy in the front asked.

“Why do you care?”

“Oh don’t be that way babe.”

“I’m not your babe dumbass,” I hiss.

“Better watch your mouth,” he took a switchblade out from his pocket.

“You better put that away,” I heard a voice. Some of the guys backed away as the dark figure from the end of the alleyway walked up to us.

“Well, well, well! And who are you?” One of the boys stepped up in front of him.

“Does that concern you?” The mysterious figure lifted the guy up by his collar and threw him against the brick wall. He slid down moaning in pain.

“Whoa!” A couple of the guys gripped their fists.

“What do you want punk?” The leader said.

“Leave her alone,” he growled. The moonlight flashed on him only for a second, revealing dazzling green eyes.

“She’s ours now, you better leave unless you want to start something.”

“If you have a problem, I have a problem,” Green Eyes hissed.

“Alright, you wanna go?” The leader held up his crowbar and switch blade.

“Catch me if you can,” Green Eyes said.

In a flash, Green Eyes punched him in the face, sending him down to the ground.

“AH!” The guy pickpocketing me screamed as Green Eyes grabbed him by his wrist and hauled him over.

“Drop it,” Green Eyes growled. The guy dropped the money in his hand and was sent flying down the alleyway, smashing his head on the garbage can nearby. “Who else wants to go? Huh?” Green Eyes held out his arms. The boys quickly got up and helped the others up and rushed off down the alleyway.

Green Eyes glanced at me for a second, then leaned over and picked up the money from the ground and put it back in my bag. “Are you alright?” He kneeled over. The streetlight shone on him, I could see him better now. I was taken back by his stunning looks. Shoulder length black hair and those sparkling green eyes.

I guess I’m calling him Green Eyes till I learn his name which may not be in a little bit, I already heard what he said to that one guy when he asked him who he was. I never saw him though, but then again I didn’t really hang around near this alleyway too much. Still, it means so much to have him help me. Who knows what those guys could have done if it wasn’t for him.

“Ohhh, my legs..they hurt so bad,” I groaned.

“We’ll have to get some ice on that, come on,” he took out his hand. I grabbed it and he gently lifted me up. His hands were so soft… I tried not to look too much of a mess getting up.

“Whoa,” I held onto the trashcan behind me. My legs felt like they were gonna collapse.

“It’s okay, easy now,” he scooped me up in my arms.

I felt my cheeks blush, I barely knew him but he was my savior. I could see his face clearer now. I felt a light cool breeze brush by us and I shivered a bit as we stepped out of the alleyway. The streetlights were much brighter here. “Are you cold?” He looked down at me.

“It’s just a little bit cold, that’s all,” I shrug.

“Here,” he gently placed me beside the streetlight which I gripped on for support. He was wearing such a handsome suit with a red tie. He took off his suit jacket and wrapped it around me. It was so soft and warm, I slipped into it while he lifted me up in his arms again.

“Thank you, you’re too sweet,” I thank him.

“No problem,” we took a right and began walking down the block.

As we were walking, I couldn’t help but fix my eyes upon his face. He was gorgeous, I had began liking him already. He glanced down at me and I quickly looked away.

“Gree-I mean, um, where are we going?” I asked him.

“My place, I’m guessing you’re staying at a nearby hotel?” He looks down at me.

“Yeah I am,” I nod.

“Is it that one?” He pointed down the street to that huge hotel I was staying at.

“Yeah.”

“That’s awfully close to the alleyway,” he took another right.

“What’s wrong with that?” I question.

“I see those idiots all the time near that alleyway, and by the looks of it, they’re not done with you. I don’t want them going after you, I know they’ll check in that hotel. You’ll have to stay at my place for the night, if that’s okay,” he explains.

“Oh, that’s alright. Is your place at a hotel too?”

“Yeah, really nice place. I’m staying there with a friend of mine. What’s your name?” He asks.

“Alexandra,” I tell him.

“Alexandra..did they do anything else to you?”

“Other than try to steal my money and break my legs, no, but one of them did touch my arm.”

“They better not touch you if they know what’s good for them, I won’t let them hurt you.”

“I really appreciate your help.” I smile at him.

“You’re welcome, Frankie can help you out with those bruises.”

“Frankie?”

“Yeah, Frankie’s my boyfriend, I live with him.” He tells me.

“Oh, I’d love to meet him.”

An awkward silence follows as we walk down the block and head towards a much larger hotel, the one Green Eyes and Frank must be staying at. “Say, um, what were you doing hanging around the alleyway at this time?” I ask.

He shoots a look at me, glaring his green eyes. “Business.” He simply says.

Business..Green Eyes was so mysterious, dark and handsome.. I had a feeling he was hiding something. He hasn’t even told me his name yet..I wonder how long its going to be. Maybe Frankie can tell me, I have a lot of questions..

\--

“Here we are.” Green Eyes says as we walk into the hotel. A few people give us funny looks, but I guess it looked weird to see a guy carrying a random girl in.

We walked up a velvety carpet of spiral stairs and headed down the hall until we arrived at room 150. The door was ajar, Green Eyes pushed the door gently and we walked in. He was right, this was the most amazing hotel I’ve ever been to. The room was air conditioned and large, two king sized beds with fluffy pillows and blankets, a large TV which was showing a cooking channel, another room which I was guessing led to the bathroom.

Sitting at a small table was another guy. Black hair and blonde at the sides with a lip ring and a nose ring. He looked pretty cute, I’m guessing he’s Frankie. He got up from the table and walked over to us, Green Eyes gently lay me down on the bed.

“Hey, it’s late, where have you been?” Frankie asked.

“A couple idiots from the alleyway tried to attack her.” Green Eyes looked over at me.

“Oh, are you alright?” Frankie asked me.

“I can’t really feel my legs..” I moan.

“Wait, is the alleyway a couple blocks down near that convenience store?” Frankie asked as he took an icepack and a bottle of cream out.

“Mhmm,” Green Eyes nods.

“Damn, it’s dangerous there at this time of night.”

“I know..”

“And what were you doing near that alleyway?” Frankie gently pats the ice pack on my legs and looks up at Green Eyes.

“I went out to feed..” Green Eyes takes off his jacket and hangs it on the nearby hook. Wait, what? Feed?

“How did that go?” Frankie handed me the cream. “Rub some of this on your legs and keep the ice overtop, it should help.”

“Thanks.” I smile at him and take the cream.

“Eh..just a rabbit.” Green Eyes shrugs.

“Today’s dinner was amazing, I had steak. You should try some if you’re hungry.” Frankie suggests.

“I’m looking for something special tonight, but I don’t know if Alexandria’s hungry.” Green Eyes sat on the bed beside Frankie and me.

“Your name is Alexandria?” Frankie asks me and I nod. “I’m Frankie.” He smiles.

“I didn’t catch your name.” I look at Green Eyes.

“Call me Gee. Um, anyways, are you hungry?” Gee asked me.

“I’m starving!” I exclaim.

Frankie laughs, “well the hotel has amazing food…today’s special was steak!”

“Sweet!” I move my legs. “Whoa..they don’t hurt anymore!”

“I told you!”

“Wow, thank you Frankie. I’ll be downstairs having dinner if you guys need me.” I say getting up.

“Alright, bye!” Frankie waves as I open the hotel door. I stand there in there for a moment… Feed? What did Gee mean when he said that? I turn around to see see Frankie sitting on the bed, moving his head back as Gee opens his mouth. My eyes widen as I see two glimmering fangs, Gee sinks his fangs into Frankie’s neck. 

“Oh.” Frankie gives a whimper.

Nope, I’m going crazy. I quickly rush down the hallway until I reach the dining room. I can’t believe my eyes, so that’s what he meant.. He was just so mysterious…he’s a vampire? 

\--

“Hey guys, I’m back!” I exclaim as I open the door.

“Mmmh.”

“Uh-“

The two sit there, Gee cupping Frankie’s face and kissing him. Frankie has his hand on the back of Gee’s head, and the other grabbing his tie. They sit there making out as I stare in shock.

“Oh!” Frankie pulls away and chuckles.

“Wha-“ Gee looks over at me. His shirt is half unbuttoned and Frankie's hair is all messy.

“Ooo, sorry.” I say.

“It’s alright,” Frankie giggles, “we were finished anyways.” He and Gee get up. “Hey, I need you to pick a…” Frankie muttered walking over to Gee.

“Now?” Gee looked at him.

“Yeah..I gotta shower, my neck..” He whispered in Gee’s ear.


	2. The Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God, forgive me for how shitty the descriptions might seem. Ah well, I guess it won't bother anymore. Just remember I was a babeh with writer's block and couldn't write all that well!!

"Alexandria, you know that convenience store beside that alleyway?" Frankie looked at me.

"Yeah, me and my friends always go there."

"How about we all just spend a night together? Get to know each other better?" Frankie suggested.

"A fun night out?" I grin.

"Yeah! We could hit the club, get a few things to eat. How about it?" Frankie smiled.

"I'm up for it." Gee smiled.

"Come on!" Frankie laughed, pushing us both out of the door. We got some odd looks, laughing and running down the stairs, tripping over each other and rushing out into the night. A cool breeze brushed my face as I looked up into the sky. So many stars were up, twinkling and sparkling in the night.

"Whoa..look at all those stars." Frankie pointed up. 

"Wow..they're beautiful." Gee said. As I looked at the two, I saw Frankie lay his head on Gee's shoulder sighing and looking up into the sky. 

"They're amazing, aren't they?" Frankie looked at him.

"Just like you." Gee pecked a kiss on his lips and the two laced hands. I tried not to look too awkward and just kept looking up. I have to admit..I was a bit jealous. "Come on." Gee said and we crossed the street and kept walking. 

"So Alexandra, how come you were in the alleyway not too long ago?" Frankie asked.

"I just came back from a party, I usually go with my friends but they're on a trip."

"Ugh, I can't believe those idiots attacked you..unbelievable." Gee scoffed. 

"I'm sure they won't mess with us again, right?" Frankie says. 

"You think?" Gee points up and sees one of the very guys that hit me hanging around the convenience store. 

"What the hell?" I gave a disgusted look.

"He'll know better, hopefully." 

As we approach the convenience store, the guy turns around and looks at us strangely. 

"Hey..." He begins.

"Uh oh." Frankie whispers.

"Hey it's you! Vampire boy!" The guy points at Gee. A few guys come out from the alleyway and peer out. The very guy that looked down at me with the crowbar was right there. I felt a wave of anger rush through me. 

Frankie sighed, "this is ridiculous. We shouldn't even bother."

"It's alright, I don't mind a midnight snack." Gee gave a michevious smirk.

"Midnight wha-" I began but Gee had already ran up to the guys and hit them. In a matter of seconds, a few of them were on the ground. Frankie and I watched as Gee dodged one of them and then spun around to punch him back in the face. Some of them scurried along and ran off, but one lay against the wall moaning. Gee kneeled over and gently moved the guy's head back, revealing his neck. We weren't seeing things! Gee opened his mouth, revealing those sharp glimmering fangs. He slowly sunk them into the guy's neck, a few drops of blood flowed down his neck. Frankie and I both looked at each other. Midnight snack.... 

Gee then let go and wiped his mouth, walking back over to us.

"Y-you, w-what-"

"Shhh." Gee put his finger over my mouth. He looked at both of us and smiled.

"Damn." I whispered as we entered the convenience store. That was probably the coolest thing I ever saw. Frankie and I looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh. We picked out a few snacks, some chocolate bars and a bag of chips. "You're bad aren't you?" I grinned. 

"I'm bad." Gee winked as we payed for our stuff and headed out. We made a quick visit to the hotel to put our stuff in our room, then headed back down the block. 

"Ooh, the club is through the alleyway.." Frankie looks at us.

"Yep, don't worry." Gee led us through the alleyway, for once there was nobody around. Not even the handful of girls, it was just us. That changed quickly as we headed over to the club. The girls were there hanging by the door. A few body guards were by the door checking off a list as people walked up and got inside. We got in the line and walked up to the body guards. They took one look at Gee and nodded, opening the doors. I couldn't believe my eyes, this place was huge! Purple carpet, shining cieling with a bunch of colorful lights, music blaring, people dancing all around and a DJ up in the front. There was even a dancefloor that would light up whenever you stepped on it!

Gee led us through the crowd and up the stairs to another room. As he opened the door, a bunch of people looked up and waved. It was much quieter in here, but you could still hear the music a bit. There was soft fluffy looking red couches where people lay on, snacking on things and just talking. There was a huge TV hung up on the wall too. It seemed like a place where you can just have a break and chill out. Everyone looked a bit funny though, Frankie looked at them weirdly too, they had a red glare in their eyes. 

Just as we were about to sit, my cellphone rang. "Oh, one second." I look at Frankie and Gee, pull out my cellphone and walk over to the door. "Hello?"

"Alexandra!?" The voice could only belong to Angel.

"Angel? Hey."

"Where have you been girl!? You haven't picked up my calls! I called like a thousand times, why weren't you picking up?"

"Err..I probably had my phone on silent or something, sorry."

She sighed in relief, "I was so worried something happened to you!"

"Hahahaha...ha...." 

"What? Why are you laughing like that?"

"Yeah, uh, Angel, something did happen.."

"What?! What happened?"

"I was gonna head back to my hotel and some guys in the alleyway decided to slam me with a crowbar..yeah.."

"I told you not to go down that alleyway alone Alexandra! How did you escape?" 

"Well I met this guy, he helped me and brought me back to his hotel-"

"Ooh, do you like him?" Angel giggled. 

"Well yeah...I guess." I felt my cheeks blush. "I'm staying over at his place for a while, I met his friend too." I sighed. 

"Well just be careful out there. We're not back for three months you know! There could be like, vampires or something!" She laughes.

Vampires or something....Crap.

"Is that a bad thing?" I ask.

"I'd run for my life."

"Gee you're tickling me!" I heard Frankie giggle. I turned and saw Frankie laughing as he lay down on the couch, Gee overtop of him laughing and kissing him down the neck. Gee gritted his teeth, sticking out his fangs. 

"Rawr!" Gee sunk his fangs in, blood dipping down his mouth. "Ah, oh." Frankie whimpered. My jaw fell wide open. Frankie giggled as he began unbuttoning Gee's shirt.

"Mmm." Gee mutters. 

"Bite me harder badboy." Frankie whispers. And that's when Gee looks over at me, his eyes glowing red. My jaw drops wide. 

"Alexandra?" Angel calls. 

"Run." I whisper to myself.


	3. Not Going Anywhere

I hung up on Angel, only staring in shock. Nobody else even bothered to look, everything looked cool. I felt my mind swim with thoughts. A vampire.. I'm friends with a vampire..

I slipped my phone in my pocket and opened the door with all my might, running downstairs as fast as I can. I can't take this anymore. I trip over several people, causing them to give me dirty looks. I just had to get away from here as fast as I can. If he's gonna bite Frankie, won't I be next? I shudder at the thought and run faster. I glance back to see the door open and see Gee's face. He's coming after me, I have to run faster. 

I look away and storm out of the club, running into the dark empty streets back into the alleyway. He won't bother looking for me here.. He knows I've had a bad experience with the alleyway, but he's not stupid either. 

SLAM! 

I feel a hard force push me against the wall and gasp in horror. Gee shoves me againt the wall, holding me down on the cold brick walls. We both stare at each other for a minute, breathing heavily. My heart's pounding so fast that I thought it'd explode right out of my chest. How..? How did he catch me so fast? 

"Where are you going, Alexandra?" He said gruffly.

"Away, from you." I squint my eyes at him.

He chuckles, "why do you have to go so fast? I thought we were going to have a fun night."

"You're a vampire." I hiss.

"Mmmhmm." He nods. "Come on...you didn't just figure out, did you?" He grins. 

"You bit Frankie...who's next, huh!?" I shout.

"You'll be next if you don't keep your mouth shut. If I were you, I wouldn't do such stupid things."

"Ugh, what are you talking about?" 

"You're making me look bad." He growls.

"Ugh! Can you just let go?" I struggle, but he has a good grip on me. 

"How about no. Make a damn move and you'll be sleeping for the rest of the night." His eyes glare red. 

"You think you're all that." I shake my head. 

"I don't want to make a mess, don't I?" He smirks. 

"Let. Me. Go!" I squirm.

"Alexandra....you're asking for it!" He says a little louder. 

"I'll scream."

He laughs, "I'll bite you before you can do anything, then we'll see what happens." 

I scoff and look at him. "Hmmm." He pushes my head back a little, revealing my neck. He caresses my neck slowly. "Perfect.." He growls. "Now, lets make some rules, shall we?" 

"What?" I face him.

"You're not going anywhere, that's for sure. If you make a run, you won't last long in these streets alone. How long have your friends been away for?"

"This is the first day." 

"Ah...and how long will they be gone for?"

"Three months." I say quietly.

He snickers, "looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together then. I'm going to make the rules."

"You're not the boss of me." I scoff.

"You wanna bet?" He stuck out his fangs. Sparkling, sharp, and pointy.. "You're not going outside without me or Frankie, you know what happened last time. They'll simply catch you again, and who's gonna save you if we're not there?" He says teasingly. 

"Fine." I look at him with an annoyed expression.

"Don't do anything stupid, you'll only become a bigger target for them. What you saw out there, is not what it seems like. I know there's much more..and I'm going to protect you from them."

"I can fend for myself." I say a little harshly. Seeing the hurt look in his eyes, I wish I could take that back.

"What?" He quietly says. 

"I mean, I appreciate it."

"Oh, and have fun will you? We're all friends here. I won't hurt you, but don't push your luck."

"Whatever. Anything else?"

"Yeah, one more thing. And with that, I'm going to have to put you to sleep for a little while. I'll see you in the morning." He grins.

"What?" My eyes widen.

"It hurts at first, but you'll be alright."

"Wha-Gee-"

"Shhh." He pushes my head back and I sharply exhale as he sinks his sharp fangs into my neck. It stings and I let out a horrified scream, but as I scream my voice only dies down until I'm whimpering. I feel weak, like when I got hit in the alleyway. I feel so sleepy and dizzy. I feel blood ooze down my neck and glance over to him. As he sucks in the blood, some of it oozes down my neck. My eyes flutter closed and I slip into his arms.


	4. Just Us

*Frankie's point of view*

"Gee! I heard-" I barged open the back door to see Alexandra faint and collapse in his arms. 

"Frankie, hey." Gee turned around holding her. 

"What happened?" My eyes widen.

"I'll tell you later, we've got to get home."

"Yeah, is she going to be alright?" I walked over to them and frowned.

"She's just fine." He brushed the loose strands of her hair away from her face. I sighed as Gee picked her up in his arms and we walked out of the alleyway. 

\--

"So much for a fun night." I grumbled and munched on my chips.

"Well she wouldn't listen." Gee sighed and plopped down on the couch beside me. "What are you watching?"

"Just some cooking show." I crunched down on another chip and glanced over at Alexandra. "What did you do exactly?"

"Bit her, she wouldn't listen to reason." Gee shrugged.

"You bit her? What the?"

"Yeah, she tried to run away. Don't know why, but she did. She's going to be alone for a long time Frankie, for three months. I'm not letting Simon and his group of filthy rats get their hands on her."

"S-Simon?" I ask.

"Simon's his name.. I've seen enough trouble he already causes. He hides out in the old warehouse a couple blocks down the alleyway. If he wasn't going after Alexandra, he would have left her alone." He explains.

"Ugh." I shake my head. 

"I won't let them hurt her." He looks over at Alexandra. "I won't let them lay a finger on her."

"Oh I see how it is." I smirk and turn around, folding my arms. "Hmmph."

"Oh Frankie." He laughs and pecks a soft kiss on my cheek. "At least we have the night to ourselves." He whispers.

"Oh do we?" I grin and turn around.

"All to ourselves." He plants a kiss on my lips. His lips are so soft..they feel like feathers, he's so gentle. We shared a sweet kiss and he pulled away, gazing into my eyes. He gives soft little kisses down my neck, holding my hand in his. I lay down and he gazes down upon me smiling. 

"Promise me you'll be careful of your thirst." I say. 

"Hmm?" He smiles at me. 

"Try not to feed for a few days, no more blood." I say.

"Aww." He frowns.

"Oh Gee, you've had too much today. You gotta control your thirst, no more biting alright? Alexandra's new to this so we have to be careful she doesn't run into Simon, no feeding for a few days."

"But Frankie-"

"Not buts." I kiss his cheek. 

"You don't play fair." He purred and pushed me gently against the wall. I knew he'd stop feeding for a few days and then start again, but we've gotta be careful for Alexandra...

"I'm the gamemaster." I say. "We've gotta have some rules, don't we?" I pull on his silky tie. Gee leans in and passionately kisses me. I can feel his little fangs on my lip as we kiss. He smelt like sweet roses and had the sweetest kiss ever. "I love you.." He whispers as he pulls away. 

\--

"Ugh..wha..." I mumbled and opened up my eyes, moving my hands. I was laying on a bed..probably back at home, except for the fact the whole room was pitch black and I couldn't see a thing. I moved slightly to the left and slipped with a thud and hit the ground. I got up rubbing my forehead and began looking around.

"Up already?" I head a voice. I looked up and the lights flickered up. Gee stood in front of me, leaning against the wall. 

"What the hell.." I rub my eyes. 

"Look at the time, it's already past midnight." He points at the clock.

"Did I wake you up?" I ask.

"Nope, I was just getting ready to go actually." Gee heads over to the door and grabs the keys from the counter.

"Getting ready to go? Where would you be going at this time?" I scoff.

"Business, you should head up to bed."

"What, are you gonna go outside and feed? I heard what you and Frankie were talking about."

"Oh yeah?" He raises a brow.

"You're not supposed to feed." I grin. "I could wake Frankie up."

"You're not telling Frankie anything." He sneers. "I'll feed if I want to, I don't care if you like it or not."

"What are you gonna do?" I chuckle.

He walks over and kneels over, looking at me. "Do you want two more holes in your neck? Hmm? I wouldn't want to get messy." 

"Fine. You better tell me where you're going then."

"Over to your hotel."

"My hotel? Why?" 

"I'm trying to see where those idiots went off to, they're looking for you Alexandra, and I bet they've already made a visit to your hotel."

"Surely they can't be after me.."

"You know the one who hit you? His name's Simon, and he's the leader of the group. He's after you Alexandra. What's your room number?"

"315..."

"I'll be back in a bit, head to bed, alright?"

I slip into the empty bed as the door closes and he heads out. I shudder just thinking about those guys again.. What do they want from me? Why are they after me? Just my clumsiness caused all of this, ugh.. How am I supposed to spend 3 months without my friends? I'm so confused, but I have a feeling this is just the beginning...


	5. Mistakes

\---

*Gee's point of view*

"No money..I can't find anything.."

"Look around, there's got to be something."

"Do you think she's down at the lobby?"

"She can't be far, can she?" 

"Looking for something, gentlemen?" I lean against the doorway. 

"Oh not you again!" One gasps, his friend moves backwards and drops everything in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" I walk in and they move back slowly. 

"W-we were just looking for the girl!"

"Huh, you won't find her here. There's one thing you'll find, your end. Drop everything and step back." 

The boys drop a few items from their hands and look around hesitantly. "Empty your pockets."

"Ugh.." One of them whines and drops a bunch of things from their pockets.

"I advise you to never come back here again, and stop looking for her, you'll never find her anyways. I will find Simon and show him what pain really means if he wants her."

"Hah, we're not scared of you!" One laughs.

"Uh, speak for yourself.." The other mutters.

"Why are you defending her anyways?" 

"She's my friend, I'm not letting you morons get a hold of her."

"Sure...you've got something for her, don't you?"

"W-what?" My cheeks flush pink.

"Admit it vampire boy..you like her..." One of the guys kicked a pillow around. 

"Um-" I flush red.

"What about Frankie, huh? Now you're in love with her? It'd be a shame if someone told Frankie."

"I don't love her, I love Frankie, alright? You guys are being ridiculous, me and he are only friends."

They laugh, "I can't wait to tell Simon the news."

"I doubt you'll make it that far." I lift my hand up, spreading black fog all around the room. The dark fog makes them cough and covers the whole room so they can barely see me. I put my hand down and the fog gets lighter and lighter until it vanishes. I sigh and drag the two down the hallway, leaving them there and walking back into the room. They've completely destroyed everything, breaking the windows and smashing all the vases and the mirror. I pick up a broken picture frame from the ground. Alexandra's smiling in the middle of the picture with a three girls standing beside her. Those must be her friends she mentioned, I've gotta bring that back to her. I lift my arm up and clench my fist, then bring my arm back down, holding black essence in my hand. With the essence, I write all over the walls. I already got them Simon. 

I know he'll come looking here for himself when he finds out his goons didn't come back. It's too bad I made it here first. 

\--

I quietly open the door and step in, Alexandra and Frankie are both sound asleep. Without making a sound, I close the door and put the keys away. I walk over to Alexandra and tap her shoulder. She slowly opens her eyes and blinks a couple times, then looks over at me.

"You're back?"

"I'm sorry, they've destroyed your hotel. I caught two of them looking for money or something, they broke everything. The hotel room is in ruins.."

"Oh my gosh." She covers her mouth in horror.

"I did find this though.." I hand her the broken picture frame.

As she takes it, tears flood her eyes and stream down her face. "This is my favorite picture.. I thought I lost it forever!" She gets up and cups my face, kissing me, my face flushes red as her lips collide with mine.


	6. Nightfall

As soon as we parted away, I knew that was a mistake.

"I...I can't.." Gee shook his head and moved back.

"Gee..." I began.

"Frankie.." He shook his head again. He looked down at the ground for a minute and then glanced back up at me. "Anyways, you're welcome." He walked off into the bathroom.

I sighed and looked down at my hands, why do I have to ruin everything? Why do I mess up? Ugh, I shouldn't have done that..but I love him. I love him but I can't... 

Tears ran down my face as I ran out of the hotel room. Crying, I ran all the way to the back of hotel, I didn't know where I was going, I just wanted to run away.The back of the hotel was full of huge pools that were lit up by the underwater lights and the shining moon. I ran off towards the minature golf field and sat down on the benches, covering my face and sobbing. I didn't want to go back, what am I supposed to do? I sniffle and take a deep breath and try to stop crying. 

"Alexandra? Is..is that you?" I heard a familiar voice. I looked around but only heard crickets, there was nobody in sight. 

"Who's there?" I call out.

Running down from the miniture golf field with a golf club in hand was one of my friends, Jessica. I gasped as I realized it was her, what is she doing here? Wearing a hot pink bikini and soaked hair, she dropped her golf club when she looked at me. 

"Alexandra!" She rushed over and kneeled in front of me. "I knew it was you, I can recognize you from anywhere.."

"What are you doing here Jessica?" I sniffle.

"I just came for a little break, what's the matter?" She brushed away a curtain of my hair. 

"Everything." I sob and cover my face.

"Alexandra..it's alright, don't cry. I'm here, what happened?" 

I sit there and hold back my tears, and tell her the whole story. When I'm finished, I burst out crying again.

"Oh Alex..come here." She gave me a hug. I hugged her back and cried on her shoulder, it felt good to tell someone how I felt and take away the sadness. "Alex, you're just gonna have to go on."

"What do you mean?" I wipe away my tears with the back of my hand.

"Be yourself! Just be yourself and everything will be alright. Maybe he'll fall for you, don't you think? I think he might have a few feelings for you."

"Who would? I'm such a mess." I frown.

"You're not a mess, you're an amazing girl." Jessica smiles at me. "It's gonna be alright, wipe away those tears.."

"What's going on here?" I heard a voice. We turned around to see Gee standing a few feet away from us, his hands on his hips. 

"G-Gee?" I look up at him.

"That's him?" Jessica whispers to me and I nod. 

"It's late Alexandra...how come you're out here?" He asked.

"Geez, because I can be! I'm trying to talk with my friend Jessica, alright?" I snap.

"Alex, why-"

"Don't even call me Alex. You know damn well what my name is. Why don't you just head back to the hotel? I'll come when I want to.." 

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" A smile ran across his lips.

"Just go." I roll my eyes. 

"You don't care about her, so just go." Jessica adds.

"Actually I do, otherwise I wouldn't be here." Gee nodded.

"Ugh, just go!" Jessica and I get up, I begin to storm off when he grabs my wrist. I turn around and face him. 

"Why are you so mad at me?"

"Just leave me alone, I don't wanna talk about it." I hiss.

"Waah, waah, leave me alone." He micked.

"You think that's funny?" I fume.

"Look what you did!" Jessica gets up, her hand is scraped and bleeding. I look at her hand in shock, Gee and I look at each other, he stares at the blood for a few seconds.

I sigh and walk over to Jessica. "Hey...let's go back up to the hotel and get some rest, alright? You can wash that off too." I tell her.

"Alright.."

"It's dangerous around here at night." Gee said.

"You're the only danger around here." I scoff and walk towards the hotel.

"Oh really?" He grinned. 

"Whatever."

\--

"We could have breakfast tomorrow morning down at the dining room." Jessica says as she opens her hotel door.

"Yeah, we could! I'll see you then, have a good night." I give her a hug and head upstairs with Gee.

I head inside our hotel room and plop myself down on my bed, snuggling up in my blankets and getting ready for bed. I sigh and glance over at Gee who's snuggling in beside Frankie. He looks over at me and I look away and close my eyes, feeling tears fill up my eyes again.


	7. Thirst

"Hey! Good morning!" Jessica exclaims.

"Good morning." I say and look at several plates all over the table.

"I got you pancakes, cereal, and some coffee for you." Jessica pushed a couple plates in front of me.

"Ah thanks." I smile and pick up my fork.

"Is something wrong? You're acting really weird this morning.." Jessica asked.

"Um..not really, I guess I haven't really gotton over last night.."

"Maybe you should go talk to him, hmm?"

"Ugh..no thanks." I roll my eyes.

Right then, a girl walks by our table and looks at us, standing there for a second and eyeing me. Jessica turned around to look at her, and as she looked at me, I saw her eyes glare red, then she walked off like nothing happened. Jessica turned to me and gave me a funny look.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Huh, I might know..Gee does the same thing."

"If you ask me, Gee probably likes you. He came looking for you and he's teasing you!"

"Oh, gooood morning!" Gee and Frankie came down the stairs holding hands and hollering.

"Oh my God, can I hide under this table?" I murmur.

Jessica laughs, "nope!"

"Oh there you are Alexandra! And Jessica." Gee and Frankie take a seat at our table.

"Good morning Frankie." I smile.

"Morning! Did everyone get some rest?" 

"Hah...rest." I mutter and look over at Gerard. 

He smirks at me, "yeah."

"Who invited you here?" I hiss.

"Aw, come on, how about a little breakfast together?"

"Whatever." I look away.

"You're still mad at me, aren't you?" 

"Shut up." I mutter.

"Is it because of that kiss?" He whispers. 

My face flushes red. "Uhm, what do you guys want for breakfast? There's a lot of choices, we just got some pancakes and cereal!" I say.

"Oh, sweet! Come on Gee!" Frankie pulls him over to the selection of breakfast. 

Jessica looks at me as I sigh in relief. "Ugh.." I pour syrup all over my pancakes and dig in. 

Frankie and Gee pick out a few things and sit back down. We eat in an awkward silence, I glance over at everyone and look around.

"Frankie.." Gee mutters.

"Yeah?" He looks up.

"I really need to..."

"You know we talked about that, no more for a little while.."

"I'm so thirsty.." 

"A rabbit maybe?"

"I'll see..."

"What are you guys talking about?" I cut in.

"Nothing, unless you want to get into it." Gee replied, crossing his arms. 

"Can you not?" Jessica spoke up. "We're trying to have breakfast."

"Yeah, Gee." I clear my throat and continue eating.

I quietly continue eating breakfast..I know he's going out to feed, looks like Frankie got him to stop for a little while. That won't last long..

"Are you two together?" Jessica peeps up.

"Yeah! We've been together for a little while." Frankie lays his head on Gee's shoulder and looks up at him.

"I love you." Gee pecks a kiss on his lips and looks over at me. He's trying to get me jealous...

"Oh look at the time, I should probably get going. Nice having breakfast with you guys." I mutter and get up, storming off up the stairs.

"You can't run away from your problems Alexandra!" Gee calls.

\--

*Gee's point of view*

It's almost midnight and I haven't even found anything to feed on. I sigh, leaning against the alleyway, waiting for someone..waiting for something. Nothing but the occasional newspaper flying around the street. Suddenly I pick up a scent..fresh blood. I follow the trail, it leads me out of the alleyway and down a couple blocks until I stop in front of an abandoned warehouse. I know who's hide out this is...Simon's... I push open the door and walk in, everything's quiet and nobody's around. I spot a half open jar of blood on a nearby table, I head over and pick it up only to hear a chuckle. I spin around and see him, Simon.

"Well..well...well...what do we have here?" He chuckles.

"Simon." I sneer.

"Gee, nice to see you too..what are you doing here?"

"I was hunting..I picked up the scent." I hold the jar in my hand.

"Aww that's great, I just wanted to talk to you too."

"There's nothing to talk about." I take a sip of the blood.

"Really? How about that girl? Hmm?"

I sigh and look at him with an annoyed expression, "what about her?"

"I don't know, how's it going with her, hmm?"

"Things are going pretty rough, she's mad at me but that's that."

"You see..we had her first before you came and took her away from us." Simon sighs.

"You were going to hurt her! Who do you think you are just looking for prey around the alleyways? She doesn't even know you, she was just heading home."

"I could say the same for you! We like her, and you have a feeding problem." He points out.

"Trying to deal with that." I finish the jar of blood.

"Well that's not a very good start, you just drank down the whole jar."

"I was just so thirsty..I have to feed."

"Why not start on the girl?"

"I have once, but that wasn't anything..I can't anyways..." I look down at the ground.

"Oh..why not? Is it because of Frankie?"

"Well yeah..I love Frankie, and...yeah I do have some feelings for her..."

"Oh so you do... Tsk, tsk, she's one girl isn't she? I don't blame you. Frankie...you love him don't you?"

"Yeah, he's my everything..it's just.." I shake my head, "my feelings get stronger for her..and my feeding doesn't help."

"Maybe you need to relax, go feed on him." 

"I guess..what's in it for you?"

"Well I had aruging and having fights, so I'm not going to start one. If I get my hands on the girl and you're trying to get her back, I'm going to put up a good fight, just letting you know."

\---

"I..I love you..." I lean in and give Frankie a soft kiss.

"Vampire boy, care for a bite?" He smirked.

"A bite..of course." I bared my fangs. "How can I say no?" 

"Aren't you a badboy..look at those fangs.."

"Mmhmm.." 

He revealed his neck and smiled at me. "Need to feed?"

"Yeah..." I plant little kisses up his neck and pause for a minute, getting ready to bite. 

"Go on.."

I sunk my fangs into his neck, feeling the blood flowing in my mouth. 

"Ah, ah.." He gave out little whimpers. I sunk my fangs in more, a couple drops of blood dripped down. "Be gentle..." He giggled. 

"I will..." I whisper and continue biting.

"Ahh.uggh, ahhhh, oh...." He ruffles my hair and begins unbuttoning my shirt one button at a time. "Ugh, I just ohh unnnf, ughhh, Gee!" He groans. "Bite me, harder."


	8. Your Turn

I sink my fangs deeper. "I..I want you." I whisper.

"I know you do." He chuckles. "Oh it tickles."

"Purrrrrr...." I winked. A trickle of blood dripped down my neck as I sunk my fangs in again. A few quiet moans escaped his mouth as I began greedily feeding.

"You're like poison.." He whispered. "Toxic.."

"And dangerous." I whisper. 

"Mmmmhmm..more..more...don't stop.."

"I want you..oh yes." I murmur. 

"More..."

"Beg for it."

"M-more...please...bite me.." He moaned quietly.

\--

*Alexandra's point of view*

"Hey guys, I went out grocery shop-" I drop the grocery bags and stare in shock at the two. Gee's feeding on Frankie... Gee quickly pulls away and the two look over at me. "Am I interrupting something.."

"Um Alexandra-"

"You're just in time!" Gee hisses. He leaps off of the bed and lunges at me, sending the two of us flying down. "Your turn Alexandra..." I felt a stinging sensation in my neck, his fangs had sliced in. I felt dizzy like I was being spun around, feeling a burning pain in my neck. The crimson liquid flowed down his chin and my neck, he flicked his tongue around the glistening fresh red puncture marks on my neck. He pulled away and I suddenly felt sleepy and tired, I could just close my eyes and fal asleep. "Mmm...I'm not finished with you yet..." He got up and looked down at me, smirking. He pushed me over and I lay on the velvety carpet. Then, everything goes black.


	9. Guard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE SHORT ASS CHAPTERS ;-;

"Oh..ugh.." I rubbed my head as I woke up. I had the biggest pounding headache ever... I found myself laying on the bed feeling all tired and sore all over, especially my neck. I was beside Frankie, Gee leaned over him and was still feeding. Shirtless, with just his red tie...

"Oh that's a shame.." Gee pulled away, his eyes were glaring red and the scarlet liquid flowed down his mouth. "The other side of your neck is so..." He gently moved my head, revealing the other side of my neck. "Tender..." He leaned in and whispered. I got shivers up my spine as he softly breathed on my neck and nibbled on my flesh. "Mmmm...I'd love to..take a bite."

"N-no.." I whisper.

"Come on..it won't hurt..just a little bite?" He flicked his tongue around his chin, licking up the dry blood. He grinned, "you'll get your share." Turning to Frankie, he sunk his razor sharp fangs on the other side of his neck while Frank had his hand on the back of Gee's head.

I let out a whimper and looked around...

"Not to worry." Gee whispered and pulled off. "I haven't forgotton you."

"I can end your thirst for good." I whisper.

"Really?" He grins.

"It'd be a shame if I screamed..."

"You wouldn't."

"I would.."

"It's too bad you wouldn't even be able to open your mouth, I have my ways Alexandra."

"You're kidding."

"You should be on your guard."

\--


	10. Nevermind

"Mmmhmm..in a bit? Of course, no rush. Yeah we can make it, we'll get ready." I heard Gee talking over the phone.

"Ugh, what happened?" I groan and get up.

"Well look who's up!" Gee closed his phone and grinned.

"Right, you're an idiot." I mutter and get up, rubbing the side of my neck. "Ugh my neck.."

"Rough night huh?"

"What are you talking about? It must be-" I spun around and looked at the window, still night.

"Yeah you didn't sleep for that long. Hope you enjoyed the tasty treats."

"My neck stings like hell.." I gently rub the scarlet puncture wounds.

"Get used to it." Frankie walked out of the bathroom.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! And why is everyone dressed up?"

"We're going out, how can we miss a party?"

"A party? Eh..I'll stay here."

"Stay here? Why? I thought you went to a lot of parties."

"Huh yeah..with my friends."

"You miss 'em don't you?" Frankie sat down beside me.

"It's not the same." I shake my head. "Now I gotta spend the evenings with this blood sucker."

Gee and Frankie burst out laughing.

"Of course it won't be the same, it'll be better." Gee nods.

"Yeah, come on Alexandra, give it a chance." Frankie smiles.

"Well I guess." I shrug and get up.

"Yeah! It'll be lots of fun, trust me." He gives me a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

\--

"Wow..." I roll my eyes. Standing in the middle of the kitchen was Frankie, Gee and I. We stood there leaning against the counter and trying out all the different food and sweets there was.

"At least we have cake, right?" Frankie took a bite of the blue frosted cake. He spat it out immediately and wiped his mouth. "You dare call this a cake?!"

"It's not that bad you guys." Gee sighs.

"This is the worst party ever, even the food tastes like shit."

"Ugh, be right back." Frankie skipped upstairs.

"You like to complain a lot, don't you?" Gee looked over at me.

"Well I'm sorry this party ended up being a disaster."

"Like the kiss?" He smirked. My face flushed pink.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're so cute when you do that." He giggles, "don't act like it never happened."

"It shouldn't have..." I glanced down, "should it?"

"I don't know, you tell me." He looked over at the messy pile of cake.

"Trust me, that wasn't the only disaster." I sigh.

"Complaining will never help."

"I don't care." I scoff.

"Oh yeah?" He pushes me over the counter. "Maybe this will."

"I'm back!" Frankie calls, but it's already too late, he already kissed me.


	11. Secret

"G-Gee?!" Frankie gasped. 

"W-wha-" He pulled away and stumbled back.

''Um-"

"You..you kissed her.." Tears filled up his eyes.

"No Frankie, it's not what it looks like!"

"Really? 'Cause it is what it looks like!"

"You don't understand!" Gee protested.

"You kissed her Gee, how could you? In front of my face!" 

"No it wasn't like that, I swear!" 

"Wh-why..." The tears streamed down his face.

"Frankie, it wasn't like that. We don't like each other, it's just-" I tried to explain.

"It's not you Alex." He shook his head. "Gee..you broke my heart into pieces."

"Frankie, please!"

"Leave me alone!" He shook his head and ran up the stairs crying, leaving us standing there. 

"Frankie wait!" Gee raced up the stairs.

\--

*Gee's point of view*

I scanned the hallway, there was so many different rooms, which one did Frankie go in? I yanked open all the doors to find people sitting there and talking, giving me odd looks. The last door I opened, I saw Frankie sitting on the ground, covering his face and crying.

"Frankie?" I kneeled over.

"Go away." He sniffles.

"Frankie, please let me explain." 

He looks up at me, tears running down his face and nods. "I'm so sorry, I can't even believe I did that..I'm so sorry Frankie, don't be mad at me. How can I love someone else? I'm in love with you. That was a wrong move, but it wasn't what it seems like, I swear."

"Then..why did you kiss her?"

"It was this dumb grudge we had against each other, just a joke. I could only kiss you and feel love."

"Really?" He smiled.

"I love you more than anyone." I wrapped my arms around him. We sat there hugging each other while he lay his head on my shoulder. "Don't cry babe." I whisper in his ear.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

\--

*Alexandra's point of view*

I sighed and took a handful of chips, I can't believe that really happened.. I hope Gee talked to him, I just felt so bad. What we had now is probably broken...

"Did I arrive a little late?" I hear a familiar voice. Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I turn around to see...see him. 

"What are you doing here Simon?"

"I heard there was a party, nothing like having a little fun. Better now that you're here."

"I haven't come for you, idiot." I scoff.

"Really? I find myself irresistable.."

"Hmm, funny how I can resist you. What do you want?"

"Right down to matters huh? Well here's the thing, I want you."

"Me? You want me? Why? There's nothing special about me."

"I think there is..you're like a beautiful diamond.."

"Thanks, but I don't like you."

"But-"

"Alexandra! We're back." Gee called. He and Frankie hopped down the stairs. Gee looked at Simon witha disgusted look on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh-" Simon looked around and scurried off.

"Well that was weird.." I mutter.

"Okay then, well it's time to go home."

"Thank goodness, there's something off about Simon."

"It only seems that way..he's swimming in gold, but he's as strong as a piece of grass." Gee laughs.

"Oh I see how it is." 

"I have a feeling he'll be back.."


	12. Game

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Someone screamed, making me almost bolt up flying to the cieiling. 

"What the hell? Dude it's 5 in the-"

"WHERE IS SHE!?" A voice roared. 

"You again?" I heard Gee shout as the door bolted open.

"Gee!" Frankie exclaimed.

"It's okay Frankie, he's not gonna make it very far."

"You better hand the girl over, she's ours now." The voice growled.

"Wanna bet?" 

"Grrrr..." 

"This makes me laugh, you're so weak that you had to whip up a potion or something just to come after me? Is it because Alexandra rejected you?"

Simon looked almost surprised that Gee knew. "She was supposed to be mine."

"Man you are clingey..." Frankie whispered.

"I suggest you hand her over unless.."

"Unless what?" Gee crossed his arms.

"Unless you want me to tell Frankie what you said that night."

"Said wha-"

"Nothing!" Gee quickly burst out. "Fight me you piece of shit."

"Bring it."

I knew they jumped at each other, there was a loud thud on the girl. Glass was being broken and angry grunts were to be heard. 

"Gee!" I'm about to leap in when Frankie pulls me back.

"Alex, you'll only get caught if you jump in!"

"Hah! It is already too late!" I felt someone lift me up. "Want the beauty back? Come get her."

"No, Alexandra!!!" Gee screamed. 

\--

Drip.... drip.... drip..

"Ugh.." I covered my face with my hands. Where am I..? What happened? My back felt like it was going to snap in half as soon as I got up, my eyes were sore and my mouth felt like I swallowed sawdust, I'd kill for some water. I slowly lifted myself up and took a look around the place. Looks like some big basement with a few cracks in the roof. Would explain why water kept dripping on my face.. I look down at myself, bruised wrists but nothing broken. I felt like I would collapse any minute now. I was in some sort of barred cage and the smell was putrid in here. 

"Hello Alexandra..." I heard Simon's voice echo. 

"Where am I!?" I scream.

"Don't you mean, where are we?" He walks into the room and points up ahead. Gee's right across from me sound asleep in a cage too. 

I gasp. "You foul monster, how can you do this to us!?"

"Don't meddle with my plans because all of them come with consequences my dear. I guess my men couldn't do any better, so why don't I catch my own meat?"

"What do you want?" I growl.

"I was after you the whole time...but now that I have you, you'll have to be by my side for eternity."

"What are you talking about? I barely even know you, obsessive freak."

"I mean, you'll have to marry me." He grins.

................

"Like hell I will."

"You will unless you want to get hurt."

"You arrogant piece of shit.." I shake my head.

"I'm afraid...you'll be the one who's getting hurt, Simon." Gee speaks up. He gets up and grips the bars of the cage, looking out and smiling at him.

"Oh, you're up! How lovely."

"How about we play a game?" Gee suggests.

"Ooh a game? I love games. What kind of game are we playing?"

"It's a game where we see who goes down first."

"Game over Gee...I win..you don't stand a chance in there."

"The game has just begun Simon." Gee bent the bars, creating a huge gap in the middle.


	13. Marks

"How is that possible-"  
"Not vampire proof enough?" I suggest.  
"Exactly." Gee leaps up and tackles Simon down to the ground, a green liquid drips down his fangs and onto Simon. Simon lets out a blood curdling scream and rolled over to his right, clutching his face.   
"My bad, that was poison."  
"My face!" Simon screams. He rolls around but it's no use, the poison sinks in.   
"Come on Alex." Gee bends the bars to my cage open and I slip through.   
"You're not going anywhere." Simon croaks.   
"The poison's gonna stop your heart soon. You're not going anywhere." Gee looks down at Simon. "Next time I wouldn't stalk girls in alleyways."  
"My men will find out...and they'll find you. They're coming now."  
"I don't see them." I cross my arms and look around.   
"You will yet." Simon growls. "Don't think this over because we'll be back...and next time Alexandra won't live to see it."   
"What the hell do you wanna accomplish hunting down people in alleyways?" I yell.  
"Diamonds...you're all diamonds."  
"Too bad for you." Gee kicks Simon in the ribs. Simon glares at me and sneers, he then closes his eyes and lays on the ground motionless. I kneel down and check his pulse, nothing. The poison must have got to him.   
"He's dead." I turn to Gee. "But what about his men?"  
"Doubt it." Gee sigh and smiles down at me and ruffles my hair. "We don't have to worry about him anymore."  
."Of course." Someone says. We turn around and see one of Simon's men looking at his nails and leaning against the doorway.  
"Oh my God." I roll my eyes.  
"Yeah? And what do you want?"  
"What my master wants."   
"What?" I ask.  
"W-wha.." Gee falls down on his knees. I couldn't believe my eyes, I barely saw anything happened.  
"Oops."  
"What have you done?!" I scream. In Gee's chest was a wooden stake, he looked at me in horror.


	14. Rosepetals

"You really..did it this time.." Gee growls and grabs the stake out of his chest.

"I'm afraid I win this game." The guy smirked.

"Not quite.." Gee grins and looks up at us.

"What? What are you talking about!?" I burst out crying.

"Steaks don't work." Gee took a deep breath and the wound disappeared. My jaw dropped wide as we stared at him in horror. "We vampires aren't like that. Good try though."

"You...that is impossible!" The guy staggered back.

"You and Simon coming back is impossible." In a flash, Gee appreared in front of the guy, yanking his hair and slamming him against the wall until he slid down and passed out. "Is our work here done?"

"Oh my gosh.." I cover my mouth. 

"Gee!" I heard a cry. Coming staggering down the cold grey hallways of this warehouse was Frankie. Gee rushed over to him and gave him a huge hug, holding him in his arms. "Oh my God, I was so worried!" He exclaims.

"Shhh, everything's okay. Simon just decided to mess things up. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I came looking for you guys. I thought Simon got you!"

"Nah, we dealt with him. Don't you worry baby." Gee pecked a kiss on his lips. "Right Alexandra?" Gee pulled away and turned to me.

"I can't believe all of this.." I shake my head and step back.

Gee chuckles, "Simon's plan is over." He points up at the windows and they smash into pieces. "I'll see you two at dinner." 

"Wait, where are you going!?" I exclaim. Gee holds his hands out and purple dust surrounds him, then he disappears.

"He teleports like that." Frankie smiled.

"Today is full of surprises..I have a feeling this is not over yet."

\---

"You head back to the hotel and I'll be back in a bit, alright?" I ask.

"Alright." Frankie nods and heads off. I stand there for a minute, I know something's off. Something's not right... I turn around and see a rose petal laying on the ground. Scattered in front of it are tons of rose petals, all put in a line..leading through the alleyway. I look at my left and right before entering, it's as quiet as ever. The streetlights flicker on and off as I quickly and quietly walk through the alleyway and follow the trail of rose petals.

You're looking for trouble Alexandra..you're always looking for trouble.

This can't be good can it? 

It is the path to trouble.

Trouble finds me... I don't go looking for it..

Follow the path....

I looked down at my feet as I carefully stepped over every rose petal. The very last rose petal was at the end of the street, pointing at an abandoned factory. It was a dead end.. I stepped on the last rose and looked around for a moment. The stone underneath the rose was a little loose and wobbly, it was hard to balance properly on it. Why would there be random rose petals scattered around the street? If trouble is looking for me, I will go after it.

"Whoa." I mutter as I step off the stone. I look over to me left, hearing music blasting and people hollering and laughing. Reminded me of when I used to go to parties with my friends..I take a look around before I walk up to the back door of the party and step inside.

It's crowded and people are dancing everywhere. Confetti rains down from the cieiling as people cheer and blast the music. Seems like everyone's having a good time.

"Alex?"

"Huh?" I turn. J..James? James...Angel's ex! 

"Oh James, you have no idea how relieved I am to see you!" I exclaim.

"I've been looking all over for you Alex. Come on, it's hard to hear over here." He led me into the kitchen where a few people were grabbing bowls of snacks. 

"I didn't know you went to parties after you and Angel broke up."

"Yeah well, things cost cheaper now that she's gone."

I laughed, "oh James."

"How come you're still here? Shouldn't you be with them?"

"Yeah um..about that. I decided to stay back and you could say it was probably a bad idea."

"Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Ugh it's nothing.. I think I'm just tired." I rest my head on his chest and sigh.

"Hey, it's alright. Where are you staying at?"

"Ah, um..at a hotel..with some friends."

"Oh, is that your friend?" He points. I look at the way he's pointing and standing right in the middle of the place was Gee, and he was looking at us.

"It's time to go home Alexandra."


	15. Hiding

"N-no..um." I staggered back.

"Alexandra?"

"No..I've..I've gotta go." I move back even further, but he's coming.

"Uh-"

"Oh look who's here." Gee said as he came even closer.

"Hey man, what are you doing?" James asked.

"I heard you guys talking about me, she's staying over with me and another friend." Gee walks in front of me and corners me in the back.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper.

"I was out looking for you."

"What? Do you just follow me around?"

"There are rules, remember?"

"Sometimes rules can be broken." I point out.

"Like this?" He whispers and dives in for my lips. My eyes grow wide as he kisses me, his lips were so soft and gentle, I barely felt them there. My heart fluttered as I began kissing him back. I glanced over at James who looked surprised, he looked for a moment and then walked off into the crowd. 

"G-Gee." I whisper as he pulls back.

"I had to do that." 

Without an answer, I cup his face and kiss him again, we fall over onto the ground and continue. I could feel the tiny little fangs brushing against my lip. 

"Are you guys gonna go home or make out on the ground?" James walks up to us. 

"Oh, uh yeah we're gonna go home." I blush in embarrasement and we both get up.

"Well it was nice seeing you again Alexandra...have a good night." James walks off.

"Let's go." I sigh.

\---

"Oh sorry we haven't been on in such a long time, we've been so busy!" Angel exclaims. She wore bright green clothes and had her blonde hair kept up in a ponytail, she looked so cheerful. I guess they must have been having fun in Paris without me.

"Oh it's fine, I've been a little busy too, but I'm glad we can talk now." I sit in front of the laptop video chatting with Angel, Selena, and Violet. 

"How come you never called me back the last time I called?"

"Run."

"Um..what last time?" I pretended not to remember.

"Angel, you're an idiot." Selena laughed. "You probably didn't call her back."

"Oh, hmm." Angel nodded.

"How's it going over there Alex?" Violet asks.

"It's going great, I miss you guys."

"Aww, we miss you too. It'll only be a matter of time till we get back!" Angel exclaims.

"Three months." Selena points out.

"Thanks Selena." I say sarcastically.

"Oh, come on! That's not too long."

"It seems long to me.."

"Where are you anyways? That looks nothing like the hotel you got." Violet says.

"Uh..um, I'm staying over at a friend's hotel."

"Oh..who?" Selena grins.

"My friends Gee and Frankie.."

"Someone call me?" Frankie sat down beside me and looked at the video cam.

"Who's that?" Angel asked.

"This is Frankie." I say.

"Hey." Frankie waves and the girls wave back.

"He's so cute!" Angel giggles.

"Oh my gosh." Violet shakes her head. "Don't mind her, she's Angel."

Frankie laughs, "it's okay. Gee, come here!"

"Yeah?" He calls from the hallway.

"It's Alexandra's friends!" Frankie exclaims.

Gee walks in and sits down on my left. "These are your friends?"

"Angel, Selena, and Violet." I say.

"Hi!" The girls wave. 

"Are you Alexandra's boyfriend?" Violet asks, my face goes scarlet and I look away.

Gee laughs, "nah, we're just good friends."

"You don't like him, right Alex?" Selena said teasingly. 

"Uh nope." I shake my head.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend." Frankie says smiling and looks over at Gee.

Not for long...


	16. Vampires

*Gee's point of view*

"Can I help you with something sir?" A nurse asked as I was wandering around in the hospital. Her hair was kept up in a bun and she help a clipboard in her hand. I came to the hospital late..looking for blood, this place was brand new and didn't have any patients yet, I figured they had some blood.

"Ah yes..do you have any blood packs?" I ask.

"I think we do, follow me." She nodded. 

You have no idea what's coming.

She leads me into an empty room that has extra blood packs and hands one to me. "Each of them are ten dollars." 

Do you?

"Ah that's great, thank you."

"You can pay for it up front. If you don't mind me asking, how come you need a pack of blood?"

"I actually do mind." I say.

"Oh sorry, if you need any help I'll be at the front." She hands me the pack of blood and heads out.

"Is it clear?" Another vampire asks me as I lift my phone to my ear.

"All clear, I found a room full of them. Come on in." The second I put down my phone, I hear a scream down the hallway. Rapid footsteps approach and people continue screaming, I hear laughter and things breaking and smashing. I walk out into the hallway and see an enormous group of vampires charge at everything. The nurses and doctors rush off screaming, they break the cameras and everything. We head into the room full of blood packs and grab as many as we can. I can feel energy surge through me as we feast. Blood dripping down my chin, I walk out into the hallway. It's a nightmare out here, blood is everywhere, splattered all over the walls and floors.

"Oh my God." The nurse staggers over to me. Her eyes grew wide in horror, her dress was splattered and soaked in blood. Her clipboard fell into the mess too.

"Goodbye." I slide my razor sharp fangs into her neck and let go.

"Oh." She falls on her knees, then hits the ground and let's out a scream.

"Do you want to scream?" I kneel over and bite her neck again. 

She lets out a blood curdling scream, but there's nothing to be done now. As I let go, she closes her eyes and gives out a sigh. I smirk as she opens her eyes and they glare red. Her skin crackles and goes pale, fangs grow in and she gets up.

"You're one of us now." I nod. 

"There's two of them! Right there!" A guy across from us yells to a police officer. Both of them look horrified and shocked. 

"We've got two. One nurse, covered in blood, her eyes are glowing red-"

"I'm sorry." I say as the others from the blood storage room come out and pile up behind me. "Get him." And that's when they all charge.

"There's no escape now." One says as he points to the front door all chained. "I've gotten every door, and you're the last one's here." He leans against the wall and grins. "This place is ours now."


	17. Chapter 17

*Alexandra's point of view*

I sighed as I continued switching channels on the mini television, laying back on the bed and trying to find something to watch.

"It's really late and Gee's not back yet.." Frankie said as he munched on a potato chip.

"Not really a surprise..he's probably out feeding or something."

"I guess you haven't looked at the time, it's almost 3."

"Damn. I'm sure he'll be back soon." I glance at the clock and look back at the TV.

"I miss my baby."

"Don't we all.." I mutter.

"That's it, I'm calling him." Frankie picks up the phone. It rings for a few seconds, then picks up. "Gee?" But all you could hear on the other end was static. "Hello?" Frankie called, it was still static. He sighed and hung up. "Alexandra, you have to find him."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because! Trouble finds you, remember?"

"Am I really supposed to find a blood sucking vampire in the middle of the night?"

"Yeah pretty much." He nodded.

"I'll go take a look I guess." I got up and sighed.

\---

I glanced around by the nearby convenience store, but nobody was around. It was the dead of the night and everything was quiet. Not a single car on the road, not a single person but me. No blasting music, nothing. The eerie silence sent shivers down my spine.

"HELP! HELP ME! OH GOD, HELP ME!" I heard a scream. Running towards me was a screaming woman, she was covered in blood and looked horrified.

"Ma'am, what's going on!?" I began panicking.

"T-the hospital! It's run over by t-t-them! They're drinking all the blood-" she fell on her knees and collapsed on the ground. I covered my mouth in horror, I leaned over and tried to see if she had a pulse, but I couldn't feel one. Blood from her neck smeared on my hand, I smelt it, it had a tad bit of a rose scent on it. Gee smells like roses... So that's where he's at, the hospital? With others? What?

I couldn't just leave her here but I had to get to hospital before more people got bitten. I quickly called Frankie, he picked up almost immediately.

"Alexandra, what's going on!?"

"Oh God, I think Gee's at the hospital. A woman just came screaming down the street covered in blood and is laying dead in front of me!"

"Holy shit, where are you?"

"Right in front of the conveniece store! Call the ambulance!" I hang up and rush off the streets.

\---

And there it was, the hospital. The front door was chained and had splatters of blood. The chains were too big to break and had a huge lock in the middle. I paused for a minute, there must be a back door. I rushed around the hospital and surely there was a little back door. I pulled it open to find it wasn't locked. I stepped inside and saw a hospital bed tipped over and blood splattered all over the walls. More than one vampire was here...clearly.. I heard the muffled sound of talking and crept out into the hallway. The place was a mess, there was blood everywhere. It looked like someone carelessly threw red paint around, everything about is was creepy and horrifying.

Found you.

Hanging upside down from the cieiling, dangling red tie and flowing black hair was Gee. I smirked as I walked up in front of him, it looked like he was sleeping.

"Wake up." I poke his cheek. He opens his eyes and looks at me for a minute.

"Ah, how did you get here?!"

"Someone had to go look for you." I shrug.

"How'd you find me?"

"Geez I don't know." I showed him my blood covered hand. "Some woman came up to me screaming and told me something was happening at the hosptial. This blood smells like roses, I knew it was you."

"You should be a detective or something." He rolls his eyes.

"Or I should just call the police."

"Excuse me?" He scoffed.

"Feeding huh? Smearing blood all over the walls and calling all the vampires to take over the hospital?"

"It's ours now. Tell me Alexandra, did you fall in love with a vampire?"


	18. Chapter 18

Have I..fallen for a vampire?

"I'd expect you to feed, not to take over a hospital with the rest of your kind."

"Sometimes things go to different measure," he says, "we have a new member."

"A-a new m-member?"

"Nurse, come say hello to Alex."

From the counter up ahead came a nurse, grinning and leaping on one leg. She was all dirty and grimy, covered in blood and dirt. Her hair was soaked in blood and she had loose strands of hair sticking out.

"What the hell?" I gasp.

"She became a vampire just today." Gee nods.

"You turned her into one?!" I exclaim.

"Well I couldn't just leave her to die, could I?"

"You are a bad boy, huh?" I look at him.

"At least I don't go looking for trouble." He smirks.

I scoff, "I came here looking for you!"

"Yeah? Maybe you should just go back home and wait till I get back."

"We were worried!"

"You shouldn't go sticking your nose in places Alex.."

"I'm not the one taking over a hospital." I yank him down from the cieling and he falls down with a thud. Before he can get up, I sit overtop of him.

"Hah, what are you gonna do?" He whispers.

"You're coming home." I grit my teeth.

He smirks and pushes me off, getting up he nods at the nurse.

"You're such a party pooper Alex, why don't you just join us?"

"No thanks." I scoff and get up.

"Sweet as sugar and as deadly as poison." He whispers on my ear as he walks up behind me.

"You got this place pretty good, it'll be a matter before the police arrive."

"Hmm..maybe." He wraps his arms around me. "Maybe not." He plants a kiss on my neck.

"Can't wait to tell Frankie what you did." I whisper.

"Oh you don't wanna do that." He kisses my neck gently.

"Oh." I whimper.

"We wouldn't want your friends to accidently die, would we?"

"I'd like to see you try Gee." I laugh.

"It seems like you're always looking for something...trouble. You'll follow the path like a hungry dog and then find the meat."

"Oh yeah?"

"Do you know what happens when you hit a dead end Alex?" He pulls away. "You hit one, and now you're going to get it."


	19. Chapter 19

"Now you've done it Alexandra...now you're gonna get it." He whispered in my ear.

"I'm up for it then." I whisper back.

He shoved me against the wall and looked at me in the eye. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. What's your pick?"

"How about both?" I smirk.

"You've got yourself a deal." He grins. 

Instead of feeling the regular stinging sensation in my neck when he bit in, I felt a wave of pleasure go through me. It didn't hurt anymore, I barely felt anything. I felt myself getting a little sleepy, but I kept my eyes open and he kept going. I ruffled his hair with my hands and put my hand on the back of his head, pushing him further.

"Keep going." I croak.

"Hehehehe." The nurse laughs and staggers over to me. "You get used to it, huh?"

"I just..oh, uh, gosh be gentle!"

"I think we're going for an energy refill here." The nurse nodded.

"A what? Energy refill?"

"Hard to explain, watch what happens next. If anyone needs me I'll be in the front counter." She limped off.

I didn't know what she was talking about, I was too distracted to ask questions. I felt him brush his fangs against my skin, I knew he was looking for another spot to sink his fangs in. 

"The perfect spot.." He whispered. He glanced up at me and I nodded, then he bit in. His eyes were glowing red, it seemed like they were sparkling. He looked ravenous, like he hadn't fed in years. I guess it was different drinking blood and then feeding on someone. I put my hands on his shoulders, I felt so tired. I coughed, feeling a little stream of blood go down my lip. He took his hand and grasped my wrist, he pointed at my wrist and I suddenly felt the urge of blood flow through me. The sleepy feeling immediately weared off. I threw off his suit jacket leaving him with a black shirt and red tie. 

"I just.." My voice fades away.

"More." He drags his fangs down, ripping through both the holes creating bigger puncture marks. I gasp and my eyes grow wide. "There's no escape." He let go and I slowly slid down the wall, sitting on the ground and heavily breathing. Rrrriip! And there went my jacket, he threw it aside and kneeled over, gently moving my head and biting in again. He stroked my cheek with his finger and continued feeding. "Here we go." He whispered. Then I felt it, the surge going through my veins and body. I wrapped my arms around him and sharply gasped, I felt like someone put me in a pot of boiling water. The feeling wore off, and we collapsed to the ground. He let go and dived in for a kiss. He ran his hand down my thigh and pulled away, licking his lips and pushing his fangs in my neck.


	20. Chapter 20

I felt like I was spinning in circles, the bite was getting stronger and it had started to sting a bit. I saw the look of desire in his eyes. When he pulled away, I collapsed and took a deep breath.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I feel...so numb.."

"It only lasts awhile." He kneels over to me. "That's the least I could do."

"The least? Suck my blood and gain energy?"

"Sure, why not?" He chuckles.

"I have a feeling you've got more tricks up your sleeve." I say and get up, dusting off my shirt.

"Then you're feeling is right. You're so good, Alex." He whispers, flickering my hair.

I sigh, "can we go?"

"Alright, alright. Let me just talk to the nurse for a sec." He walks off to the front counter. As Gee talks to the nurse, I take a look around. A few vampires walk down the halls and glance at me. One pointed over at my neck, I quickly put my hand on my neck. My hand was covered in blood, there was two bloody puncture marks, I awkwardly looked away.

"Alright, let's go. Next time don't go looking for trouble." He winked and gently grasped my wrist. 

\---

"How long did it take you to find him?" Frankie jumps up as we close the door behind us.

"Ugh, long story. His hunger got in the way."

Gee giggles as Frankie facepalms. "Do we need a curfew for you?"

"Noo." Gee frowned.

"Be home by 11 then." Frankie says.

"Can we stretch that to 12?" 

"Yeah? And why would we wanna do that?" He asks.

"Why can't he just come back at like 8?"

"10 is like a vampire's feeding time, so we can't do 8." 

"Maybe we can make it 12." Gee smirks.

"Yeah um, I'll just leave you two be, I'm starving." I groan and head out into the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror, the puncture wounds are bigger and more visible than I thought. I splash some cold water over my neck, cleaning off the blood. I take a little white towel and soak it in water, then hold it down on my neck. I give a relieved sigh as I feel the pain fading away, it feels so refreshing. I grab a big white bandage and put it on my neck, covering the bite marks completely. I head out into the hallway and walk down the spiral staircase and into the dining room. A couple people sit at the tables drinking tea and talking, it's late so there's not too many people down here. I grab a piece of everything. Pizza, chicken wings, salad, mashed potatos, fruit and lasagna with a bottle of pop. I sit down at a table and stuff my face into everything.

Next time don't go looking for trouble.

Yeah right...

\---

"Well I'm gonna brush up and head off to bed-" I cut off seeing Gee slip out of the bed. 

"Uhh." He groans and grabs his nightrobes, then gets up out of the bed.

"Uh, um, ah, did you-"

"I got till 11:30." He smirks. 

"Night Gee." Frankie smirks and turns around.

"Hah, still didn't get to 12, that sucks." I laugh and head off the to the bathroom. I'm just opening the water and brushing my teeth when I look up into the mirror and gasp to see Gee behind me.

"Well I have to convince you to stretch it to 12 because Frankie says you think I should have a curfew too."

"Yeah well no amount of convincing will do anything, 11:30 seems good to me."

"Pleeeeease!" He pouts his lips. 

"Nooooo." I sigh and continue brushing my teeth.

"Oh come on, why not?"

I cover my mouth, "all you do is go out and we don't see you for hours." I begin rinsing out my mouth.

"You're no fair."

"You're a badboy Gee." I wash up my toothbrush.

"Well Frankie stretched it to 11:30, why can't you stretch it to 12?"

"I can, I just won't." I put my toothbrush away and walk over to the shower, lining up the shampoos and closing the curtains. 

"Come on." He purred, leaning over and playing with my hair. 

"Hmm..."

He leaned in and gave me a kiss and placed his hand on my thigh, with each moment passing he deepened the kiss. "I'll let you touch." He whispered. 

"Do you really want that curfew?" I ask, he nods. "Alright."

"Yeah!!" He exclaims. "Now you and I can stay up longer." 

\---


	21. Chapter 21

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Ugh...ignore it...

Bzzz...bzzz...bzzz...

"Argh, hmm?" I open my eyes. My phone began ringing and vibrating in my pocket. found myself inside the dry bathtub in the bathroom. I fell asleep here? I put my hand on my neck only to find fresh blood and my bandage gone. What happened? I took out my buzzing phone and answered the call, putting it up to my ear; I almost leaped when I heard yelling on the other side.

"Alexandra! Alexandra!" An angry Violet screeched.

"Violet?" I mutter.

"I've called you like 50 times! Why weren't you picking up?!"

"Sorry...I just fell asleep..."

"Well, there's a new fashion show coming up soon and I've got the opportunity to put my own designs in!" Violet squealed.

"Really?" I cracked a smile. Violet had always loved art and design, she was always into fashion.

"There's just one tiny problem." She huffed. "I don't have my book with me. I left it at home, damn it."

"I could send it over to you guys." I suggest.

"It'll be too late then! I only have three days left til the show!"

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I'm coming back to New Jersey to pick it up, I can't wait to see you again!"

"I can't wait either..." My voice fades off.

"Is something wrong?"

"Weird stuff is happening...I guess it's just me but...yeah."

"Strange, I'll be here soon, I'm already on the plane if you haven't noticed. Meet me on Sunstream Street at 2:30?"

"Sunstream Street? But that's near the alleyway..."

"You're not scared of some alleyway are you Alex? We've been down that alleyway a thousand times! We're not even gonna go through there, just meet up, alright?"

"Yeah, alright. 2:30?"

"2:30 sharp. I hope you don't mind staying up late."

"Oh it's nothing. I stay up like a vampire now."

If you know what I mean.

"Haha, great. and remember, don't go looking for trouble." Even Violet!?

"I don't go looking for trouble Violet, trouble finds me." I hang up.

I sigh and get out of the bathrub, walking out of the bathroom I see Frankie asleep and Gee sleeping on the other bed. I walk over to Gee and cross my arms, giving him a smug look. He opens his gleaming red eyes and looks up at me smirking.

"Sorry, you were just so good." He winks.

"Ouch, I had a bandage there for a reason."

"Bleh." He stuck out his tongue. "Come sleep."

"Yeah I'm gonna need some sleep, my friend is coming to pick up something so I have to meet up with her soon."

"What time?"

"2:30."

"That's gonna be a while. Get some rest."

"Yeah." I snuggle in beside Gee, wrapping myself up in the warm blankets. He looks over at me and smiles, I can feel the tiny of blush hit my cheeks.

"How come you're not sleeping beside Frankie?" I ask.

"Oh I gave him a little present tonight, that's why. I'll be sleeping there tomorrow."

"Oookay then. Goodnight I guess." I turn on my side and close my eyes.

"Night."

\---

"Shouldn't you be going now?" I heard a faint whisper.

"Huh?" I opened my eyes.

"It's 2:25, your friend should come in a few minutes."

"Oh right, thanks. I probably would have slept through that." I get up and stretch. I look at him and he grins. "You're staying here Gee, it's past your curfew you know."

"I know." He grins. "I just wanted to come along."

"Oh hell to the no, I'll be back soon."

"Fine, you're no fun."

"Whatever." I grab my jacket and pull it on.

\---

I found myself taking off my jacket as soon as I got outside, for cool chilly nights there usually was, it was moist and hot outside. I kept looking around as I continued walking down the sidewalk and over to Sunstream Street. The eerie silence didn't help either, I felt like someone was watching me. The suspense got so intense that I stopped in my tracks and turned around. Nobody was there, nothing at all. I quietly sighed and continued walking, this was ridiculous. As I got closer to Sunstream Street, I spotted a flash of hair and a purse. The figure moved over to the sidewalk and looked over at me. Violet! We rushed up to each other holding out our arms and gave each other a huge hug. She spun me around giggling, "there you are! Oh I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, did you just get here?"

"I sure did. I gotta get my book fast if I wanna catch my plane back to Paris!"

"Well come on then, I'll walk you to the apartment."

\---

"So how is it around without us?" Violet asked as we crossed the street and headed down the block.

"It's alright I guess, I still can't believe you guys are gone for 3 months."

"Aww, you could come if you want." She patted my shoulder.

"What do you mean?" I glance at her.

"If you ever wanna come, you could get a plane ticket and join us."

"Erm..what are you guys even up to?"

"Fashion, fashion, fashion!" Violet squeaked.

"Sounds boring, I think I'll stay."

"Man, it looks so creepy out here at dark. Don't like vampires pop up or something?" She looked around.

Hehehehehe...vampires...

"Hahaha..yeah..vampires." I laughed nervously.

"Oh that's funny, I always see that guy." She pointed over to the alleyway. Leaning against the brick walls with one foot up on the wall was a dark figure..I blink a couple times, but he's still there. But..that's...the last time I saw a figure there it was Gee..gosh this can't be happening.

"Heh..yeah." I murmur.

"It's like he's watching us or something."

"Better to just ignore it." I nudge her gently.

"Yeah."

Violet pulled out her keys and unlocked the door to the lobby. We headed into the elevator and Violet punched in the number 3 key.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Oh your phone is ringing." Violet says.

I pull my phone out of my pocket and put it up to my ear. "Can I stay out late tonight?" Gee asks.

I sigh, "go back to the hotel."

"Nah, that's no fun. I'm already out. I saw you guys."

"Are you by the...?"

"Yep, the alleyway. I hope you don't mind introducing me to your friend." He hung up.

"Ugh." I sigh in annoyance and put my phone back in my pocket.

"Who was it?" Violet asks as the door opens and a few people walk in.

"Just my roommate."

"Oh those guys you're staying with?"

"Yep." I nod.

"They seem really cool! Remember when we thought you were dating him?"

"Oh geez." I laugh.

"He's kinda cute." Violet grins.

"I know." I giggle. "We might be seeing him tonight."

"Really? It's so late out!"

"Yeah." I laugh.

The elevator door opens again as the other people walk out and one comes inside.

My eyes widen, Gee walks in and smirks. "Hey Alexandra."

"Gee?" I look at him.

"Oh it's him." Violet says.

"Is this your friend?" Gee asks as the elevator starts to move. "We've seen her before."

"Yeah, over the computer. This is Violet." I point at her.

"Hey Gee." Violet smiles.

"Hi Violet. And what are you two doing at this time of night?"

"I could ask you the same thing. She's just picking up her design book." I say.

"Hah, I came looking for you." He grins.

"Oh how sweet." Violet giggles.

"Well I guess it's just the three of us then." I say.

"Isn't it funny how you look like the figure by the alleyway?" Violet asks.

"Oh that was me." Gee smiles and looks over at me, his eyes flash red for a second.

"Ah." I mutter grasping my neck, all of a sudden it starts to burn.

"Hmm..well are you two finally together? You guys would make such a cute couple." Violet put her hand on my shoulder, my face flushed red.

"Not yet." He smiles.

"It is strange though..." Violet mutters.

"What is?" I ask.

"You look just like a vampire."


	22. Chapter 22

Gee's grin grew wider and he slowly turned to face Violet. 

"Oh really?" He grinned.

All I could do was stare at the two with my mouth wide open, she has no idea.

"I've heard stories of vampires lurking around, feasting on the blood of ladies," she shivered, "it's all quite frightening."

"Hmm.." Gee looked over at me and bit his lip. 

"Do you know of such stories?" She asks.

"I might have." He says.

"Alexandra loves them, she's got quite the thing for vampires." Violet smiles. 

"Uhh..ahh, yeah." I shrug.

"Really?" He smirks. "Well I have just the thing..."

Ding!

"Oh well would you look at that! We're here!" I laugh nervously and scurry out of the elevator.

"This way." Violet waves her hand and leads us down the hallway on the left. She takes out her keys and unlocks the apartment door. I expected there to be cobwebs, but the apartment was clean and as quiet as we left it.

"Ahh home sweet home!" She rushed off and into her room.

"You never told me you had a thing for vampires." Gee said as he looked around.

I sighed, "yeah." 

"I've been around these alleyways for thousands of years, this is a surprise babe." He whispered in my ear. 

"I've got it! I've got it!" Violet began jumping all about and clutching the book tightly.

"You found it?"

"Yes! Here it is! Woo!" She spins around in joy.

"What do you need that book for anyways?" Gee crosses his arms.

"It's for a fashion show in Paris and I have all my designs in here." She taps the book.

"Paris? So you guys are planning to stay there for three months? Leaving Alexandra here all alone?"

"We asked her a billion times if she wanted to come and she refused. I asked her a little while ago tonight too." She shakes her head. "Besides, you can take care of her can't you?" 

"Well yeah." He winks. 

I blush, "we better catch a taxi or something if you wanna catch your plane back on time Violet."

\---

I say my last goodbyes to Violet, giving her hugs and waving as her taxi fades off down the street and we begin walking back down to the hotel.

"It's gonna be a long three months." I sigh. "Time flies when you're having fun, right?"

"Have you ever had fun with a vampire before?" Gee asks.

"Oh, well, no. I'm sure you'll have lots of fun when I tell Frankie you snuck out."

"N-noooo!" He exclaims.

"I thought we said 12." I cross my arms and enter the lobby.

"You're no fair." He scoffs as we walk up the stairs. 

"Well I should probably just tell him-" Just as I reached for the doorknob, Gee pushed me against the wall and put his hands on my shoulders.

"You have to play by the rules." He growls.

"Then I guess you cheated." I grin.

"One penalty..you're mine anyways."

"Oh yeah?"

"All mine." He leans in and kisses my neck.

"You're a dangerous vampire aren't you?" I ask.

"You haven't even seen dangerous yet." 

"Then you should show me."

"I'll show you some fun..now you're asking for it." He plants soft little kisses up and down my neck, cupping my cheek with one hand and moving up.

"I doubt it, I've seen all your moves." 

"Or so you think." 

"Hmmph, what will Frankie think when I tell him you were out at 2?"

"What will he think when I tear your throat open, hmm?" He smirks. "You won't tell him."

"Oh won't I?"

"I'll do anything, think of it as a little secret that I went out at 2."

"What will you do?"

"I'll let you touch."

"Oh..wha?"

"You have the sweetest most tender flesh I've ever seen." He plants a kiss on the puncture marks and running his hand down my thigh. "I could just rip into your neck." 

We headed inside the hotel and he shoved me against the wall and unbuttoned a few buttons of his black shirt. "Like I asked before..ever had fun with a vampire?"

"Well...no.."

"In return, blood." He cupped my face with both hands and began kissing me. A shiver went up my spine, he had the most sweet and passionate kisses ever. I felt my face blushing red as he stroked his thumb against my cheek. "Do you want me? Because I've always wanted you."

"Love it." I whispered. 

"It'll be fun." He pointed at the bite marks on my neck. 

It was only a matter of time until there was blood.

"I guess we'll have to stay up all night." He looked over at Frankie who stretched and just got up.

\---


	23. Chapter 23

"Goooood morning!" I heard Frankie shout. I slowly sat up, rubbed my eyes and looked around. Frankie was happily humming and fixing up the blankets and pillows.

"Where'd Gee go?" I ask.

"He went out to get a few things from the store."

"Oh." I rub my head, I had such a pounding headache. "Last night was crazy." I mutter and slip out of bed. 

"Ha, you bet. He's quite the animal." Frankie winks. 

I laugh and pick up my blankets, but freeze in horror as soon as I spot my pillow. "Uh..oh no.." I cover my mouth.

"What?" Frankie looks at me and I point over to the pillow. The whole pillow, once fluffy and white was soaked in blood completely. 

"Oh my God, what the hell?" He exclaimed then glanced over at me. "He was feeding last night, wasn't he?"

I nod and put my hand over my neck and feel a stinging sensation, it still hurts.

"We should probably go the doctor or something and get your neck checked up."

"Yeah...good idea.."

\---

"Alexandra! It's great to see you again, what's the matter?" My doctor asked as Frankie and I took a seat. "It's my neck, it's always bleeding and stinging..I tried putting a bandage on but it didn't really do anything. I just need the wounds and everything gone." I pull my head over, exposing my neck.

"Oh my, now what happened there?" Doctor's eyes grew wide. 

"Um...I don't know.. It just looks like teeth marks." I shrug, this was getting awkward.

"Well let me have a look and see what I can do." He walked over and leaned in, taking a good look of my neck and immediately moved back. "Yes...that could be a problem." He murmurred.

"What?" Frankie looked at us. 

"There are fang marks on your neck as if you got bitten. Do you have any pets?"

"No." I shake my head.

"Any encounter with wild animals?"

"If you mean Gee." Frankie whispered in my ear and I giggled.

"Nope." I say.

"But then, why are there bite marks on your neck?"

It was quiet for a minute, nobody said anything. "I have just the thing.." He got up and went through a cabinet, then pulled out a tube of cream. He took out his notepad and scribbled something on it and handed it to me. "This is the type of cream you should buy for your neck, it'll help get rid of the wounds in just minutes." He slipped on his gloves and put some of the cream on his finger, then smothered it on my neck. I sighed in relief as the stinging vanished and the pain was slowly going away. "You just have to rub it in for a little bit and let the cream do the work." He took off his gloves and walked over to the sink to wash his hands.

"Whoa Alexandra, look!" Frankie took a mirror and put it up to me. I glanced down and saw the red marks disappearing, the puncture holes got smaller and were fading away. Before I knew it, the wounds were all gone and my neck was looking fine. 

"You see, it works fast." The doctor nodded. "Head over to the nurse and you can buy some of this cream." He pointed at the note in my hand.

"Thanks." Frankie and I got up and headed out into the hallway reading the note. 

"Wait a second.." Frankie said. "Do you smell that?" He sniffed the air.

"The cream? I can smell it pretty well since it's on my neck.."

"It smells funny. It's like.." He sniffed. "Shit. Nope. Nope, no."

"What?" I began panicking.

"That scent..it's strong and smells a little funny but..the scent can waver down everywhere before the cream is finished healing the wounds.."

"What's wrong with that? A lot of cream smells weird but I don't think people mind."

"That scent is strong, vampires can smell it.."

"Oh geez." I facepalm.

"You're gonna end up being a vampire feast." He said.

"I'll just wipe it off, I'm fine now." I took my sleeve and rubbed it on my neck.

"Hello Alexandra." A figure stepped in front of us, grinning and eyes flashing red.


	24. Chapter 24

“Oh...now what do we have here?” The figure stepped in front of us and the light gleaming from the window across lit up the hallway, revealing Gee.

“How the hell did you get here!?” I exclaim and hide behind Frankie.

“Hmm? It’s hard not to find you when you’re scent is so strong.” He says.

“See? I told you he’d pick it up.” Frankie whispered.

“You said vampires!” I hiss.

“He is a vampire!”

“I didn’t think he would!” I mutter.

“Are you looking for the right vampire or the wrong vampire?” He leaned over and rested his chin on Frankie’s shoulder and looked at me.

“Which one are you?” I asked.

“Find out yourself.” He smiled. “I bet your neck is as good as new..”

“Wha-“ Gee pushed me out of the way and moved my head, revealing my neck.

“Seriously? You decided to go to the doctor and get some cream for it?”

“Well what else was I supposed to do? Walk around with blood dripping out of my neck and two holes? Doesn’t that look weird?”

“Bandage?”

“You’d probably feed again.” I crossed my arms.

“Hahaha, that’s true.” He laughed. “Are you two coming home? We have some things I’d like to say.” 

“Sure, we’re done here anways.” Frankie shrugged.

I sat down on the velvety red couch beside Frankie as Gee sat down in front of us and sighed.

“Something’s been going on lately and it’s tied to you.” He pointed at me.

“M-me?” I stutter.

“Does the name Redclaw sound familiar to you guys?” He asked. Frankie and I shook our heads.

“They built an emormous castle around here 100 million years ago, Redclaw Castle. They’ve always been there peacefully living until every million year. Then it’s completely different.”

“Wait, 100 million years? Do they have some sort of village or something?” Frankie asked.

“Nope, they’re vampires, and vampires are immortal. Every millionth year, they celebrate by finding a victim and turning them to one of their own, a Redclaw. It’s not something good, they don’t just give you a uniform and a place to stay. It’s weird..supernatural thing have been going around lately. I’ve heard people screaming from the towers, dead bodies floating in the rivers. The river turns red for a week and then the body disappears and everything is normal. Simon used to work for them, and so did his men. Simon hated the Redclaw leader, Lord Scarletclaw. He rebelled and ruined the last party. He took the victim and brought the victim to safety, the celebration went horribly wrong.”

“Then..what did Simon do?” Frankie asked.

“Simon set up his own little warehouse around here. His men grew tired of Lord Scarletclaw and followed Simon. Simon told me about this a while ago, he said he knew Lord Scarletclaw was going to get his revenge. Simon just goes around trying to hook up with people, and now he’s dead.”

“Then there’s no way Lord Scarletclaw can get his revenge.” I say.

“Lord Scarletclaw and I have only talked once, he knows Simon is dead. He wasn’t going to get his revenge by killing Simon, he wanted new members of the Redclaw clan. Now that Simon took his victim away, the celebration went bad and left Lord Scarletclaw angry. I went to Simon’s warehouse this morning and found it abandoned. Everything was trashed, windows were broken and the whole place was a mess. I found a blood trial from where Simon was and his body is gone. I know Lord Scarletclaw took him!”

“Oh my God.” I clasp my hand over my mouth.

“To make up for the last celebration, he’s looking for 5 victims. He only has 4 more to go, he took Simon. I caught one of his spies earlier today creeping by the alleyway, he told me all I needed to know. Lord Scarletclaw has been on the lookout for victims, the alleyway is his favourite spot. Do you know what that means? Simon has been trying to protect you this whole time Alexandra, even if he wanted you for himself he didn’t want Lord Scarletclaw to get his hands on you. Now that Lord Scarletclaw has him, he wants you next. You’re gonna end up being one of the victims!”

“No, no!” I shouted and held onto Frankie’s hand.

“Shhh, Alexandra calm down.” Frankie said.

“Then why did you save me from the alleyway and Simon?” I ask.

Gee’s face blushes pink, “anyways I’m going to get to the bottom of this. I won’t let him have you.”

“But who are the three other victims?” Frankie asked in horror.

“Since Lord Scarletclaw has his favourite spot...he knows his victims well. Who always goes down that alleyway? Since Simon’s out of his way, he’ll get what he wants. That is you.” He looks at me. “He has an eye on you and your friends, Angel, Violet and Selena. You guys are the victims, he’s coming after you.”

I buried my head into the couch and burst out crying.

“One goes down and another thing pops up. What’s going on!?” Frankie exclaimed.

“I have no idea.” Gee sighed and patted my back. “I promise he won’t get a hold of you or your friends. I won’t let him hurt you. I’m going after Lord Scarletclaw, he'll be dead before we know it." He smirked, revealing his fangs.


	25. Chapter 25

Frankie pecked a kiss on Gee's cheek. “I’m gonna get some fresh air.” He sighs and walks out of the room.

I glance at the ground and cringe just thinking about Lord Scarletclaw. If I thought Simon was gonna be of any danger, I haven’t seen anything from Lord Scarletclaw yet. I crawl overtop of my bed and wrap my arms around my legs. It’s too much to suck in, it’s too much to realize this could be the end of me. I gazed out the hotel window, staring at the half moon as Gee picked at his fangs with a toothpick. I looked away, shutting my eyes for a second and taking a deep breath.

“Looks like I won’t be getting any sleep tonight.” I brush a curtain of my hair behind my ear.

“I know it’s gonna be a long night, but we can make up for it.” Gee threw the toothpick away and sat on the bed across from me.

“Nothing’s gonna cheer up this scared girl.” I shake my head.

“You don’t have to be scared.” Gee stroked my cheek with his thumb. “I won’t let them hurt you, I’ll protect my queen.”

I smiled, “and how are we supposed to pass this long night?”

“Do you know how to please a vampire without blood?” He grinned darkly.

“You’ll have to show me.”

“It’ll be my pleasure, and you can be all mine tonight.” He crawled across the bed and leaned over to me. “I want you Alexandra..and I always have.” He whispered. His soft kisses down my neck left little shivers where his lips grazed my skin. I held onto his tie as he leaned in and gave me a kiss, my heart fluttered and my face flushed red. He bit his lip and smiled, he unbuttoned a few buttons of his black shirt revealing soft pale skin. He threw the covers overtop of us and dived in for a kiss again.

\---

I yawned and opened my eyes, I lay on Gee’s chest snuggled under the covers, he was fast asleep and Frankie was nowhere to be found. I got up and headed over to the balcony, slowly pushing the door open. I leaned against the balcony and gazed outside, I could see the Redclaw castle from here. It looked more like an abandoned castle to me, an enormous castle made of black stone, and in the very center was a huge arch with a heart overtop. The heart was glowing red with flames surrounding the outside.

“It’s almost time.” I heard Gee say. I flinched as he leaned against the balcony beside me gazing out.

“Oh geez, you’re up too?”

He laughs, “sorry, did I scare you?”

“Don’t sneak up on me like that.” I giggle.

He wraps his arm around my waist as we look out into the dark night sky, so many stars were out tonight, everything looked beautiful. “The brighter the heart glows and as the flames rise, that means it’s almost time for the celebration to begin.” Gee points at the glowing heart.

“I don’t like the Redclaw clan very much.”

“They’re dangerous and act like wild animals.” Gee shook his head, “I don’t think anyone likes them. I wonder what they’ll do when it’s time for a new queen.”

“Probably kidnap someone again.” I say.

“Yeah, but it’s different being a queen, the queen gets to rule the Redclaw clan with the king. That’s how it works over there.”

“Don’t you guys have a vampire queen?” I ask.

He nods, “her majesty lives in a huge palace far from here, she refuses to see anyone other than vampires. There’s other types of queens as well, when a vampire turns a girl into another vampire...she’ll be his vampire queen.”

“Does...does it hurt?”

“Do you wanna find out?” He raises a brow and I laugh. “I think I already found my queen. Would you like to become a vampire Alexandra?”


	26. Chapter 26

“Your vampire queen?” I ask.

“Mmmhmm.” He nods, “you could live forever, all I need is to give you the bite, and you can be my vampire queen.”

“I don’t know Gee.” I shake my head, “it’s all too much. I don’t know if I want to become a vampire. I’ve got my friends..what would they think? I just don’t know.”

“Why do they care? It’d make you less of a prey to Lord Scarletclaw.”

“Less of a prey or not, I’m still his victim and I don’t think he’s gonna turn around to find another me now. I can’t do this.”

“Really?" He mutters 

“I'm just not that type of girl who'll turn into a vampire.” I sigh.

"I thought you said you loved me, and you don't want to be mine? Frankie says he would, but you don't? You dont care about me do you?"

“What do you mean I don’t care? Of course I do-“ I look over and see Gee’s not there anymore. “Wha? Gee?" I look around, I walk back inside the room just as the door opens and Frankie walks in.

“What’s up?” He smiles.

“Where’d Gee go?” I ask.

“I don't know, I was walking upstairs and he kissed me then left off in a hurry."

“Ugh he just disappeared while we were talking!” 

“He's probably in the lobby, who would go outside right? I mean it’s the dead of the night.”

“Doubt it, I’ll look in the lobby.” I open the door and skip down the spiral stairwell to the lobby. Of course nobody’s there, it’s the middle of the night. The eerie silence gave me chills as I walked around the couches.

“Can I help you ma’am?” I heard a voice and flinched. A man sat on a red couch with a newspaper in front of him, he slowly lifted it down and plainly looked at me. I sighed in relief, he was just the owner of the place.

“Have you seen my friend Gee? Black suit, red tie?” I ask.

“Yeah I saw him, he was here just a few seconds ago. He left the hotel without a word.”

“Ugh, thanks so much.” I rush off towards the main door.

“Miss! Are you sure you want to go outside at this time of night? There’s thugs and other danger out there.”

“It doesn’t matter, it wouldn’t be my first time.” I barge open the doors and step out into the cold streets.

You don't care about me, do you?

“Gee where are you!?” I call running down the streets. There wasn’t a single person on the street, the street lights flickered on and off and newspapers floated around the road. I peeked at the alleyway and found nobody there, I even ran all the way to Simon’s old warehouse to find him but it was abandoned and trashed as it was before. I looked everywhere, I sprinted down the streets all the way to the docks and looked around the box storage room. I sat down on the docks panting for air, I was left all alone with nobody on my side. Not Angel, not Violet, not Selena, not even Gee. I had no one. I wrapped my arms around my legs and put my head down, softly crying. The chilly air brushed by me, I could hear my teeth chattering and I was shivering already. “Gee come back.” I sniffle as I look up.

“Oh?” I heard a voice, a few feet away from me was a short black figure. The figure walked up closer until it stood right in front of me, then threw off it’s black cloak. My jaw fell wide open, it was some sort of green man. Long pointy ears, evergreen skin, long nails and a crooked smile, a goblin!? “Look at what we have here, pretty, pretty.” He pulled out a blade from his pocket.


	27. Chapter 27

"PRETTY, PRETTY! PRETTY, PRETTY!" The creature screeched.

"Oh my God!" I screamed and began crabwalking backwards.

"DON'T RUN AWAY PRETTY! COME BACK PRETTY!" It's eyes began spinning like mad, drool escaped it's lips and it came even closer pointing that knife at me. 

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I scream as loud as I can, but it's pitch blade out here and there's nobody in sight. 

"PRETTY IS NOT PREY FOR VAMPIRES TONIGHT, PRETTY IS PREY FOR GOBLIN." The creature licked it's lips and raised the knife. 

"What the hell are you!?" 

"DON'T YOU KNOW MY PRETTY? LORD SCARLETCLAW LIKES TO SEND OUT GOBLINS TO GET PEOPLE! LORD SCARLETCLAW SAYS TO GOBLIN HE WANTS PRETTY GIRL!"

I couldn't believe my own eyes, Lord Scarletclaw was literally everywhere. Every turn, every twist, a pair of eyes was there. There's no escape, he always knew. I never would have guessed he planned this so perfectly, there was no flaw in his plan. It's as if he knew I ran into trouble on a daily basis, it's as if he planned for me to run into this green monster. Lord Scarletclaw is my new stalker, the chances of escaping from someone like him is very thin. But..how am I supposed to get away now? This thing had a knife in its hands and was specifically ordered to find me, I can't fight back with my own hands. Just wooden barrels and empty cargo boxes surrounded me, and a dark ocean. I'll be stabbed and killed, or I'll be wounded and brought back. This thing doesn't exactly look like I can convince it out of trying to get me, unless I offer it something..but goblins aren't what they seem, are they? I've read too many fantasy books about them, little greedy creatures working for Lords. 

"C-can we make a deal, m-m-maybe?" I whimper.

"Deal? Goblin likes deals! Goblin makes money!"

Stay calm Alexandra, just go along with it. "Oh you like money, do you?" 

"Lord Scarletclaw pays me gold! I love gold!"

"If I pay you, will you let me be?"

"Eh?" The goblin looked me as if I just suggested the stupidest thing ever. He crossed his arms and looked the other way. "Goblin gets ten bags of gold from Lord Scarletclaw. Goblin wants to know how much you give."

Then it hit me, i don't even have half of ten bags of gold. If I break the offer off now, who knows what he'll do to me? There's not exactly anyone outside to hear my screams of help and pleading either. I lay there frozen, I had nothing to say. "Well?" The goblin looked at me. My mouth slightly opened, but no words escaped my lips. It's act now or never, and I did the first thing that crossed my mind. I grabbed the nearest barrel and hurrled it at the creature, sending it flying across me. Before he could do anything, I jumped down on it, pressing the barrel down harder.

"Ghgufhughf-" the goblin struggled to breath and tried reaching for his knife. I kicked the knife behind me and lifted the barrel up once more, smashing it down on the creature. He wasn't kicking and fighting anymore, he lay there motionless. I hit him once more just to make sure he was dead, I sat on the ground holding the knife in my hands, panting for air. I gently pushed the barrel aside and my eyes widened, it looked worse than I imagined. I slowly lifted the goblin up by its foot and threw him into the dark water, watching him slowly sink. As he disappeared, I leaned in and looked down at my reflection. That was a close call, but I know Lord Scarletclaw can do better than that. I closed my eyes for a minute and took a deep breath. I opened them again and almost fell in the water myself when I realized there was another reflection beside me.

"Gee!?" I exclaim as I move back.

"Alex? What are you doing out here?" He looked at me.

"I came out here looking for you.." I quietly say.

"You did? Then what's all this?" He pointed at the bloody barrel and docks.

"Long story, something tried to attack me." I shake my head.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do..it's a lot of blood." He slid his fingers against the barrel and licked the blood off. "Disgusting, goblin blood?" He looks at me.

"Like I said, long story..and..I'm just..I'm so sorry." I say.

"It's alright, I just have so much on my mind from Lord Scarletclaw, it's like he's everywhere." He says.

"I know!" 

"But you here managed to kill a goblin yourself! Some vampires like the sour taste of goblin blood, but it tastes like shit to me. Goblins usually come from Lord Scarletclaw's tower though..I suppose one came after you."

"It wasn't that strong." I shrug.

"Impressive for someone who's not a vampire. Where did the green thing go away?"

"Uh, there." I point at the water. "Oops."

"Goblin hunting is a vampire thing you know, I can't believe you managed to kill one, it's almost bad."

"Bad? How?"

"There's a vampire law that only vampires can kill goblins, otherwise the werewolves would have killed them all. Humans aren't allowed to kill them..there's consequences for that, but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to end it here."

"End what?" 

"Hmm, you should be up in a bit."

"What!? What are you talking about!?"

"Yeah, painless. You should be up in a bit."

"Wh-"

"Goodnight Alexandra."


	28. Chapter 28

"It's okay, it's okay." I heard Frankie say and feel a soft hand caress my cheek.

"I didn't do it." I heard Gee sigh. "I probably should have but I covered the scent."

"Well it's up to her you know." Frankie adds. "I'm sure they didn't pick up the scent."

"I know, I'll ask her when she's awake. How about you?"

"I'm up for it, I think it should be interesting." Frankie says.

"It'll take 3 days, but we'll already be on to Lord Scarletclaw by then. It's like it was all a trap. He set this up!" Gee raised his voice. "He knew Goblins aren't allowed to be killed by humans. If she ended up killing it, the scent would give off too much and she'd die on the spot. It's either she kills it and gets killed, or gets kidnapped and dies."

"What a double edged sword..." Frankie murmurs. 

I gently opened my eyes, I wasn't at the docks, I wasn't outside, I was back in the hotel laying on the bed, staring up at the cieiling. I felt like I was bruised everywhere, every part of my body ached, I was so sore and tired. I could barely lift myself to sit up, it'd take a lot of energy.

"We're gonna have to get out of here, just in case. I have to make sure they didn't pick up the scent."

"Yeah, I don't like this hotel either, it sucks here." Frankie nods.

"Let's pack up and head home, is she awake?" Gee looks over at me.

"Ugh...I am now." I mutter and use all my energy to sit up.

"Alexandra, are you alright!?" Frankie asks.

"I feel so sore, like every part of my body was beaten." I rub my eyes.

"We have to get going now Alexandra, right now. Hurry up and get your stuff."

"What's going on?" I look around.

"There's no time or questions, we have to get out of here fast!" 

"It's nothing, let's just get going." Frankie gets up.

We pack our bags as fast as we can and check out of the hotel silently. Without a word, we step outside and continue down the block. The cool breeze swept by me, sweeping a few loose strands of my hair back. We were walking for what seemed like forever, I already felt my knees getting tired and weak. A hot bath when we get home should do the trick. 

"How much longer?" I ask.

"Not much." Frankie says.

"What happened..? I blacked out and the only thing I remember is hitting my head on the ground." I shake my head.

"Goblins leave off a scent when they die, for humans it's really strong and wavers around. Lord Scarletclaw looks for this scent so he can find his victims faster. I bit you and got rid of it before it could spread, and you passed out." Gee explains.

"He's really out for me..isn't he?" I whisper.

"Not if I can help it. Lord Scarletclaw thinks he's the best and always thinks he's got someone on his side, but his vampires are powerless."

"Then what do you plan to do?" 

"Stake him, he's not gonna be able to live longer than that. I think he's lived long enough, don't you think?" Gee snarls. I swallow hard and nod, if I thought Simon was dangerous...we haven't seen what Lord Scarletclaw can unravel from his sleeves yet.

\---

"Home sweet home!" Gee exclaims as we arrive down the street to a huge house. He unlocks the door with a key and we walk in.

"Wow, it's beautiful." I say as I look around. Everything looked fancy and elegant, a lot of amazing antiques were around the house. A polished golden trophy on a stand, velvety red couches with curved golden feet. A beautiful rose in a pot beside the door, purple carpets and rugs on the wooden floor. 

"Make yourself at home, come upstairs, there's a guest room you can stay at." Gee gestures. We slip off our shoes and walk up the stairs. 

"I'll make us some nice warm soup, how about that?" Frankie suggests.

"Sounds great." I smile.

"This way Alex." Gee waves. I follow him up the spiral staircase and into the hallway until we reach a room. He turns the knob and we walk in, a nice sized room with a bed, a closet, and a laptop on an office table.

"There's some towels in here." Gee opens up the closet revealing empty clothes hooks and neatly piled towels. "And a bathroom right across the room."

"Thanks." I smile and place my stuff on the bed. 

"And a laptop too, keep you occupied so you can play games on it or browse the web. Do you need anything else?" He asks.

"Nope, thanks so much." I say.

"You're welcome, I'll be putting my stuff in my room, I'll see you at breakfast." He walks out of the room, closing the door behind him. I sigh and plop myself down on the chair and open up the laptop. I stare at the browser for a minute, thinking of what to type.

Lord Scarletclaw...

As soon as I type his name in, hundreds of articles appear and pictures of his castle, the Redclaw uniform, and himself appear. He's a scrawnly old man with a grey goatee, alert eyebrows and a sharp stare in his eyes. His eyes were an unusual shade of brown, I squinted my eyes and looked carefully. They were a delicate shade of light red, made to look brown of course...I knew there was something off about this guy.

He wore a huge robe with gleaming red diamonds all over them, there was even sparkling diamonds caked all over his enormous crown that sagged over on his head. He held a long golden staff in his hand, a lion's head was carved, holding a glowing red ball in it's mouth. I scrolled down and began reading over the articles.

Lord Scarletclaw is on it again!

What new horrors await? Lord Scarletclaw has threatened the authories that if he does not own all of the forest nearby his castle, he will burn it down to the ground and attack the city. Fearing for everyone's safety, the forest had to be given to Lord Scarletclaw. Authorities are keeping a sharp eye on Lord Scarletclaw and the forest, they are suspicious he may be up to something, but what could it be?

Lord Scarletclaw has been doing suspicious activity for millions of years, we may never live long enough to see what he's up to know.

Too powerful of a lord?

Lord Scarletclaw is feared by many, he's the leader of many, many, people and he is rising every single day. The authorities and people have been afraid of many lords and kings that have ruled before, but none like Lord Scarletclaw. He gets his way by threatening and scaring people away. Chief Seth had a few words to say about his recent behavior.

"I could care less what this 'lord' thinks about me. I think he is a childish brat, he'll cry if you don't get him what he wants. I don't find his 'warnings' scary, I don't find him or his threats scary either. He's extremely childish and wants everything to go his way or he'll have to ruin everything for everyone. I know everyone is trying to be nice to the Redclaws and Lord Scarletclaw, but this crossing the line! We do everything for this freak and what does he do in return? Every million or so years, he kidnaps a few of our people and who knows what he does with them? Besides, when have we ever seen someone return from that castle other than the Redclaws? It's extremely dangerous, nobody has gone in there and came back alive, or came back at all! We still can't do anything about him, I say be nice and respect him and the Redclaws, but seriously, there's a time where we have to eventually stop. You should stop kissing his ass and obeying his orders. Honestly, who does he think he is?" 

That's right folks, you heard it here! Chief Seth doesn't wanna take Lord Scarletclaw's shit any longer!

Emeraldmae Vampires and Redclaws Vampires.

The Redclaw Vampires who have been living under Lord Scarletclaw's iron fist for millions of years haven't even been looked at by the Emeraldmae Vampires yet. King May refuses to speak to their leader, he also refuses to send any of his people to Lord Scarletclaw's mansion. 

"My people aren't stupid enough to go to his castle. I don't know what to think of them, I don't like them very much. Our people don't seem to bother with them either. Do I want to meet them? Yeah, no. A few people are suspicious of the Redclaws though. Prince Gee thinks they're fools and Princess Crystal thinks Lord Scarletclaw is ridiculous."

Prince Gee!?


	29. Chapter 29

With my eyes wide open, I slowly got up from my chair and headed out into the hallway.

What does this mean? Prince Gee? Surely it can't be Gee, can it?

"Alexandra! Gee! Time for breakfast!" Frankie called.

"Coming!" I shout.

I hop down the stairs and head into the dining room, taking a seat at the table.

"What's for breakfast?" Gee walked into the dining and sat across from me.

"Soup!" Frankie pours the soup into three bowls and puts them in front of us, and sits down beside Gee.

I pick up my spoon and slowly begin drinking the soup, still distracted from what I read.

By the looks of it, not a lot of people like Lord Scarletclaw, that could be a problem.

"Alexandra, you're quiet today." Frankie says.

"Huh?" I look up.

"You've been staring at your soup the whole time." Gee nods.

"Oh um, sorry." I shrug.

"What's got you so distracted?" Frankie asks.

"I was just doing a little bit of research on Lord Scarletclaw of course." I say.

"Oh really?" Gee raises a brow.

"I found out a few things, looks like Lord Scarletclaw is a problem to everyone."

"I agree." Gee agrees.

"And your leader," I begin, "he mentioned a prince in an article I read."

"A prince?" Frankie looks at us.

"He said Prince Gee." I nod.

"Whaaa?" Frankie exclaims, Gee smirks.

"You're a...you're a prince!?" I yell.

"I'm royalty babe." He grins. "You finally found out."

"You never told us." Frankie says.

"And now you know, hmm? There's a lot of things you don't know, some that's dangling right under your nose, some from Lord Scarlet, some about yourself."

"I know myself better than anyone." I grit my teeth.

"That's what you think." He rolled his eyes.

"Come on, it's not like they've been stalking her every move?" Frankie exclaimed.

"They knew a lot from the start anyways."

"Not a lot of vampires care about the Redclaws you know." I add.

"If he's so smart then he won't be easy to fool." Frankie sipped his soup.

"Exactly." Gee nods.

"Alright, then what's our next move?"

"I'm going to find Lord Scarletclaw and make him pay, I'm going after him." Gee slams his spoon on the table.

"I doubt it.."

"All for you, my sweet." He leans in. "I promise."

\---

"Do we really have to wear these ridiculous costumes?" Frankie moaned as Gee smiled and cheerfully picked out a pink fluffy dress.

"Yes we do!" Gee giggles as he puts a frilly pink hat on top of Frankie.

"Not bad Frankie." I snicker.

"Oh shut up." He mutters.

"We have to make sure he doesn't recognize us at all." Gee goes through the clothing racks, looking for something to match the dress.

"He doesn't even know us though." Frankie says.

"Yeah, sure. We're always around Alexandra, so don't you think he's seen us too?"

"You're right." I nod.

"Besides, you look adorable!" Gee smiled and planted a kiss on Frankies cheek.

"What do I get to wear?" I ask.

"You get this." Gee handed me a stack of clothes. A black and white dress checkered on one side with a little taco shaped pirate hat and a purple feather sticking out from the top. "And the matching shoes." Gee handed me a pair of black flats.

"At least you don't have to wear this ridiculous dress." Frankie rolled his eyes.

"That sucks!" I laugh.

"Now, now, it looks sooo cute!" Gee hugged Frankie and spun him around. "I've picked this one out for me!" He holds out a dark blue suit and yellow tie. "We'll be dashing!"

"Oh boy."

\---

"Go, gooo, gooooo." Gee whispers as he pushes us into the blueberry bush.

"Honestly, why do we have to hide in here?" I sigh in annoyance.

"The guards will see us! We have to hide in here until we find some way into the castle.." Gee whispers.

"Mmmm, berries!" Frankie picks a few and pops them in his mouth.

"Ugh this dress is making me all itchy." I grumble.

"Don't worry, we all look kawaii." Gee winks.

"Dude, these berries are delicious!" Frankie holds a few in his hand.

"Shhhhh! They're coming!" Gee hisses.

"And then I was all like, 'nooo way, I totally can't believe that happened' and she was all like 'well totally'." Two Redclaw vampires walk by.

"No way? Really?" The other exclaims.

"For sure! Hold on, I gotta take a pee." The guy stops right in front of the bushes.

"Oh my God-" I begin.

"Is he?" Gee asks.

"Oh no-"

"Ahhh.."

"Oh you're too used to peeing in bushes you know." The other said.

Zzzip!

The liquid is all over the bushes and landing all over our face.

"Ahhhhh, ewwww!" I exclaim.

"Oh Geez." Gee shakes his head.

"Ewwwwww!" Frankie says.

"I feel so violated." I squeak.

"Ahhh, wouldn't it be funny if there was someone in the bushes?" The guy zips up his pants.

The other laughs, "that'd be hilarious!"

"Oh don't push your luck." I mutter.


	30. Chapter 30

“Well that went as planned.” I roll my eyes as we carefully step out of the bushes.

“Alright, no one is around. Now’s our chance.” Gee looks both ways and nods at us. We rush over to the massive gleaming doors of the castle. Two guards dressed in checkered red and white stand beside the door, looking at us.

“And who might you three be?” One of them gruffly asks.

“Um, I’m Bobby..” I lie, “and these are my friends Cinnamon and Icecream.” I point at Gee and Frankie.

“Odd names..where are you from?” The guard raises a brow.

“We’re from Stonbridge.” Gee makes up a random name.

“Never heard of it. What are you here for anyways?”

“We’re here to become one of the Redclaws, sir.” I clear my throat.

“Oh, very well. You may enter, you might want to talk to Lord Scarletclaw if you want to do that by the way.” The guard pulls a lever and the huge door creaks open, letting us through.

“Thanks, we will.” I nervously chuckle and lead everyone into the castle. It was bigger and bolder than I ever imagined, everything was red and white, antiques were all around and the place smelt like scented candles. The whole place looked like a maze, we just began following random people around until we entered a large room that was heavily guarded near a little door.

“Whoa there, where do you think you’re going?”

“We’re here to see Lord Scarletclaw, so we can become a Redclaw.” I say.

“We’ll be watching you..” They open the door, revealing the most gleaming golden room ever. Everything looked like it cost a fortune, the place was beautifully decorated with fancy decor and sweet scented plants.

“Welcome, I’ve been expecting you, Alexandra.” A deep voice boomed. Sitting in the office chair, faced back from us in front of a desk was him. He spun around and grinned at us, my eyes widened. I never saw Lord Scarletclaw, and this is what he looked like? Shoulder length blonde hair and light brown eyes, he looked like he was in his early 20’s.

“Lord Scarletclaw..” Gee grips his fists.

“Hello there.” He smiles.

“Wait, this is him!?” I exclaim.

“Uh yeah, you just noticed that?” Frankie asks.

“He looks much different than I imagined..” I mutter.

“Like what you see Alexandra?” Lord Scarletclaw smiled.

“How old are you even?” I ask.

“Just turned 20 last week.” He smirks.

“Alexandra, no, just no. We don’t need you falling for him now.” Gee glared at him.

“Did you hear I have a change of plans? I already have all I need, I don’t want to hurt Alexandra. I want her for something else..”

“And what’s that?” I question.

Lord Scarletclaw crosses his arms and smiles, “I want you as my wife of course.”

“Your wife...?” I mumble.

“You’re beautiful Alexandra, you’re everything I need. A beautiful wife, an amazing life. I can grant you anything you wish. Riches, jewerly, power, anything you want.”

“Liar.” Gee growls. “It’s all a trap.”

“Oh you think I’m kidding?” He gets up from his chair and pushes aside the curtains behind him, revealing a large black cage...

“Oh..my..God..” I cover my mouth. Laying in the ground with ductape over their mouths, chains wrapped around a giant lock, hand cuffed into the cage were Angel, Selena and Violet.

Violet looked at me, she looked as if she hadn’t slept in days. Her wrists and ankles were all bound up, I could see they were bruised badly, her eyes looked so weak.

“What have you done to them!?” I scream.

“You see my sweet, I always get what I want. I’m sure you don’t want your poor friends to get hurt. I like this one.” He points at Violet.

“It’s pointless to try to fight me, so how about we make a deal?” He walks in front of us.

“A deal?” Gee asks.

“Marry me Alexandra and your friends won’t get hurt.”

I nervously glance at Gee and Lord Scarletclaw, holding my tongue. I had nothing to say, I was frozen in fear.

“I don’t even know you...” I say.

“My apologies, I haven’t even introduced myself to you. Lance Scarletclaw.” He kneels down on his knee and smiles up at me. There was just something about him, everytime I glanced at his face I felt like I was in a dream-like state. His smile was enchanting and his eyes glimmered, he was perfection.

“You’re asking for it.” Gee grabbed a long sword from the nearby statue and lunged at Lance. Lance was swift, grabbing his diamond sword and jumping at Gee. Frankie and I ran over to the cage where Angel, Selena and Violet were kept.

“I’m gonna get you guys out, I promise.” I fumble with the lock. “Ugh, how the hell do you open this?”

“A key! There needs to be a key somewhere!” Frankie yanked open the drawers and began searching for a key.

“There’s the key...” I point at Lance fighting Gee. Around his neck in a necklace was a golden key, it looked like it matched the huge lock. “There’s no way we’ll be able to get the key!” I grab a nearby dagger from the drawer and try opening the lock with it, but it’s no use.

Lance and Gee’s swords clashed into each other with a clang, they were fast, jumping around everywhere and fighting. “Hold on there.” Gee lay on the ground as Lance pointed the sword at him. “Make a move and Alexandra’s dead.” He threw the sword on the ground and walked over to me. I quickly put the lock down and looked up at him.

“My beauty...you can have everything you please, just be mine...” He pulled out a diamond ring from his pocket and held it up to me. “Will you marry me?” He leaned over, looking at me in the eyes. I slipped the ring onto my finger and looked at him in the eyes.

“No.” I said, then struck the dagger right into his stomach. His eyes filled with horror, the dagger struck right in, causing him to stumble back and fall over his desk. He breathed heavily and lay on the floor, looking up at us. I walk over him and pull the key necklace off. “It’s over.” I say and hand Frankie the key. 

“No Alexandra..” He struggles to sit up. “It can’t be..” He croaks as Gee gets up.

I look down at him, “what are you talking about?”

“I’m not your enemy..I promise you.” Tears stream down his face as he grabs my leg and looks up at my face. “Please...” He coughs, sputtering blood all over his mouth and oozing down his chin. “Spare me.”

“You’ve done more than enough, I know what you did Lance. I know what you did to Simon.”

“I just wanted you..I had to get rid of him..”

“You ruined everything.”I shake my head.

“Please! Don’t let me just die here, please don’t. I haven’t done anything to you Alexandra!” He coughs up blood, shaking and trembling as he holds onto my leg.

“Lance...”

“It’s not over yet. It’s not all over.” He collapses to the floor. “I love you, and I will be back..” He looks up at me once more. “Ugh.” He grips his fists and coughs up a pool of blood, then falls into it.

“Is this just the beginning?” I mutter.

End.


	31. Sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole fanfic is a joke, btw lmao.

“It’s the end, it has to be.” Frankie throws the metal lock on the ground.

The thoughts rush through my mind, racking my brain. I felt like I was spinning wildly around over and over again, everything just seemed too confusing, everything was too much.

“Relax Alex.” Gee put his hand on my shoulder.

I take a deep breath and exhale, “you can’t believe a word he says anymore..if he’s back then I’ll gladly hunt him down.” I turn to the cage and see the girls looking up at me weakly.

“A-A-Alex?” Violet croaked.

I covered my mouth with my hand, “Violet! Selena! Angel!” I kneeled down and gently held them, helping them out of the cage.

“You came back for us..” Selena croaked.

“I’ll always be here for you guys..I promise.” I could feel my throat getting all tight, the tears about to break.

“Ohh.” Angel mumbled and closed her eyes.

“What did he do to you guys!?” Gee exclaimed in horror.

“I..I’ll explain..I just..” Selena sat up with all her might and let out a hacking cough. “It was unexpected..I didn’t even know..We were just down by the beach and all of a sudden everything went black..”

“We woke up in a basement or something, it was really dark.” Angel added, “we were tied with chains and handcuffs to the wall.”

“It was horrible, but we didn’t see Lance yet. His guards asked us where you were and we just didn’t tell them. He beat us and hurt us, and then kept us in this cage for the past three days.” Violet coughs.

“That bastard.” I clench my teeth and ball my hands up in a fist. I turn around and look down at Lance, laying motionless on the ground. I crawl over to him and put my head against his chest, no heartbeat. “I hate you!” I scream and get up, kicking and thrashing at him.

“Alex calm down!” Gee pulls me back.

“Is it over? Is he dead?” Selena asks.

“Yes he is.” I turn back at them. “It was risky, but everything’s done now. This is just the ending of the beginning, I doubt everything has stopped.”

“What are you talking about?” Frankie asks.

“I mean, look-“ I turn around to where Lance’s body was. A pool of blood where his body was, and a blood trail leading up to his desk and stopped right there.

“Wha-where-no-“ I shake my head.

“Oh my God.” Violet gasps.

“No, where did he go!?” I baffle.

“He was..just..what is going on?” Frankie looks at us.

I spotted a piece of crumpled paper by the corner of his desk, I had to take my chances. Anything here could be evidence. I grab the piece of paper and unfold it.

But the game has just started darling.

1 day later.

“You can see Violet and Selena now.” The doctor nodded at us and walked off.

“Where’s Angel?” I mutter as I walk into the room and see Violet and Selena laying on hospital beds beside each other, looking up at me.

“Alex?” Selena croaks.

“Selena! Violet!” I rush towards them. “Are you alright!?”

“We’re fine, Alex. We just got our wounds bandaged up.” Selena nods.

“Is everything okay!?” I exclaim.

“Not everything..” Violet shakes her head.

It seems like they’ve gotten better than before, they looked like broken dolls laying in that cage. Covered in dry blood, scrapped and scratched, bruised and broken. Selena’s wrists were purple, wrapped up in bandages, Violet had a black eye and her lip was bleeding a bit. Tears flooded my eyes, I can’t believe it.

“Where’s Angel!?” I shout.

“Alex-“ Violet starts.

“Alex?” Gee calls, I turn around and look at him. “The nurse says she’s in the next room.”

“Gone!” Selena cries out and bites down on her lip.

I rush out of the room and into the next one, laying down in the hospital bed was Angel. She lay there motionlessly.

“Angel!?” I run over to her and take her hand. I gasp and pull away as I realize how cold her hand is. “Angel?” Tears stream down my face.

“Alex...” Gee says.

“She broke a few ribs, a crowbar must have hit her, she’s bruised all over.” The nurse says.

Angel looked worse than Selena and Violet, her lips were swollen and her forehead was cut, her arms were bruised and beaten.

“What did Selena say?” The nurse asked.

“Gone.. She’s gone..”

“I’m sorry.”

“Angel!” I put my head down on the hospital bed and let out a muffled cry. I lost Angel, she’s gone. Gone forever. “Angel no!” I lift my head up and burst out into tears. “NO!”

Three months later.

I had a massive headache from everything. Probably from the over thinking, just thinking about what happened crushed me apart. Angel was gone, I’ll never forgive Lance for that.

I walked upstairs to my bedroom and slipped into the blankets. I lay my head down on the fluffy pillow and sighed, closing my eyes and trying to get some rest. I flopped around, kept turning over and over but I couldn’t get comfortable.

“Erm?” I muttered as I opened my eyes.

“Just begun..” Faint whispering came from the hallway. I felt my heart pounding like a horse’s hooves. I was getting paranoid, I listened as closely as I could.

“Begun..” More whispering.

I looked around the room frantically. “Hello?” I called out. Immediately, the whispering stopped. I’m just hearing things, it’s been a long night. Of course nobody’s there...

I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep, but the whispering began again. My eyes fluttered open as I stared at my door which slowly creaked open. I pulled my blankets up to my head and peeked out, glancing at the door. I flinched when I heard the floorboards creak and groan. The whispering seemed to get louder and louder every minute, and the footsteps were getting closer. I jumped out of bed and slammed my bedroom door shut. It seemed like the whispering was right outside my bedroom right now. I rushed to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror, quickly turning on the tap. I splashed cold water on my face, taking a deep breath and trying to calm myself. I looked down at my hands, they were trembling and shaking, dirt was caked into my nails.

“Calm down...calm down.” I raked my hand through my hair. Just then, the bathroom doorknob began to turn. I glanced down, watching the doorknob slowly turn. The door pushed open slightly, creaking open. I took a deep breath and closed the door, only to watch the doorknob turn and the door open again. I closed it shut, locking the door, but it unlocked by itself and pushed open once more. I slammed it shut, and it opened wide immediately, sending something flying at my forehead. I lay on the ground petrified in fear. A little vase lay on the ground beside me broken. I felt blood rush down my forehead, I was not alone. The door then closed shut and eerie silence followed. I picked up the pieces of the vase, throwing them into the garbage and cleaning the blood off my forehead. I closed my eyes and opened them again, gasping in horror as I saw Jessica behind me. I quickly closed my eyes again and shook my head, no this is not happening.

“No, please!” I heard shouting. I was seeing things..I was seeing Jessica..

“My bad.” I heard Lance’s voice. A bathtub..He shoved Jessica inside the bathtub and threw a television set inside, electrocuting her. She jolted up from the electricity, shaking and trembling. She fell down with a thud on the ground.

I opened my eyes, she was behind me standing in the bathtub. Her hair was tangled up in a mess, soaked in blood. Her skin looked almost blue, deep red scratches were all over her arms and legs, there was claw marks on her chest. Black water dripped down her hair all over the floor. I turned around and she stepped out of the bathtub, putting her hand on my shoulder and turning me to the mirror. I looked into the mirror, my reflection wasn’t there anymore.

Lance was kneeling over Jessica and scratching her, he looked right up at me. I covered my mouth and quickly kneeled down in front of the toilet, I coughed and began vomiting in the toilet, holding down on the toilet seat. I burst out crying and curled up into a ball in the corner of the bathroom, he’s back, isn’t he?

I looked up seeing Jessica laying on the floor and Angel standing in front of me, her eyes wide and staring right at me. “Goodbye.”

He’s living in my mind.

End.


End file.
